Lead and Tin Stars
by Doc Reid
Summary: A group of bank robbers try and rescue one of their one once Matt arrests him, which places Dodge and it's citizens in jeopardy. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

Roy Crawford pulled his gun and held it to the banker's chest, "Open the safe now," he glared at the older man who stood trembling before him. \Slowly Frank Andersen turned and faced the safe; he swallowed and looked over his shoulder before turning back to the safe to begin unlocking the large metal box in the small back room of the Spearville Bank.

Andersen's hands shook as he turned the knob and finally pulled the heavy door open. The banker quickly stepped aside to allow Crawford and his men into the safe.

As the robbers where busy rifling through the contents of the safe, Andersen's hand carefully lowered and clutched the ivory grip of the pistol under the counter behind him. He thought he was clever and fast enough when he pulled the gun out and held it to Harry Dyer's head, "Drop the money now and leave my bank!" Andersen ordered.

The other five men in Crawford's party stood and exchanged glances. Neither one of them seemed to be phased that the banker was holding a gun to one of their own. They went back to work gathering the worthy contents of the safe.

Harry Dyer slowly turned to the banker and laughed. Andersen became incensed and pulled back the hammer on the pistol; "I meant what I said!" he now held the gun with both hands and waved it in Roy Crawford's face.

Crawford straightened his back and scowled at the banker before quickly swatting the gun out of the man's hands. Crawford pushed his six-gun up into Andersen's sternum, "I warned you," he hissed at the banker through his clenched teeth.

Andersen leaned back from the smell of whiskey that wafted out of Crawford's mouth. The banker grabbed the edge of the counter as he watched Crawford's men clean out the safe. "Just leave will you?" Andersen pleaded.

"I said shut up!" Crawford yelled shoving the gun harder into the man's chest, which caused Andersen to jump. The sudden move on the banker's behalf made Crawford think the banker was about to hit him and causing Crawford to pull the trigger of his gun.

A rivulet of blood trickled out of the banker's mouth as his eyes widened. Andersen slowly looked down at his chest and clutched it with his hands. Hot blood oozed through his fingers. Andersen wavered on his feet and grabbed at Crawford, holding him by the lapels of his vest with his blood-covered hands. Andersen's eyes rolled back into his head as he slowly dropped to the floor.

"Come on. Someone likely heard the gun shot," Crawford pushed Andersen's body away from him with his foot. He quickly stepped over the dead man toward the door and carefully opened it. Crawford's eyes saw a few people pointing in the direction of the bank as the source of the gunshot. "Damn," he muttered and slammed the door shut and turned to his men, "We need to go out the back and hurry. They heard the shot," Crawford ordered. He again stepped over Andersen's body and moved quickly to the back room.

"Go out the window and spit up," Crawford ordered.

Dyer looked back at his friend, "What if one of us gets caught?"

Crawford thought quickly, "We'll meet up at the stage stop between here and Dodge," he smiled.

"Oh, yeah. You just want to see Evelyn," Talbot laughed and Dyer swatted him across the arm, "Get moving you jerk," he shoved Larry Talbot toward the window. Talbot was still laughing.

Behind the bank, Ben Preston, Carl Butler and Victor White waited with the others' horses. They nervously watched as Talbot, Dyer and Crawford climbed out the window and dashed to the horses. Quickly the men scrambled up onto their mounts and with a flurry, they spurred the horses forward and out into the street.

Sheriff Parker and one of his deputies raced toward the bank as the mounted riders moved quickly toward them in an attempt to escape with the money.

Parker fired several shots but was cautious about where he was shooting with all the onlookers who had poured out of the various establishments to watch what was happening. Parker took aim at one of the men as he rode by and fired a single shot, hitting Crawford in the back of his right thigh. Crawford yelped and grabbed at his leg, but maintained his balance on his horse.

Carl Butler was the only one of the robbers who had fallen from his horse, dead.

The riders hastily turn up a side street where they begin to split up into smaller groups. Crawford stopped his horse and called for Talbot. Larry turned his horse around, and raced back to his friend, "What's up Roy?"

"I've been hit. Go on without me. I'm heading over to Evelyn's to get patched up. I'll meet you boys at the stage stop sometime in the next day or so," Crawford said through his clenched teeth.

Talbot nodded and turned his horse and charged after the other group. Crawford looked back over his shoulder and could see a crowd of towns people. The injured man spurred his horse and continued to ride out of town where he had hoped to get help for his leg and hide from the law for a few days until he was able to meet up with his friends at the stage stop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc shook his head at the mail clerk, "Yes, yes. Of course I'll make sure Jonas gets his parcels," the doctor turned to leave, "We do share the same building after all," he grumbled as he left the mail room at the train station.

Doc thumbed through his mail and noted the bills, letters and sales offers, "Always the same things," he huffed as he walked along the boardwalk and stopped as he reached Front Street.

It was another busy day in Dodge and with winter coming on, farmers and folks living further out, were beginning to stack up on supplies, which meant that the general store would likely be a hive of activity.

Doc mused to himself and hoped that Jonas was able to handle all the business after being away from it due to Ellen and his own injuries over the summer and fall months. Doc ticked his head and thought that the store owner was hoping that winter would arrive sooner than later just to give him some time to rest.

Doc stepped down and carefully crossed the busy street before heading down toward his office and the store. From the distance Doc was right. Throngs of people were coming and going at the mercantile.

As Doc got closer, he could see that Jonas was right back in his element and haggling with farmers just as if nothing had happened. Doc wove through the crowd, "Jonas?"

Wilbur Jonas looked over to the doctor, "Not right now, Doc," he sputtered.

"I know," Doc said somewhat incensed, "Just come up and see me when things slow down. I have something for you," Doc stated.

"Fine, Doc. I will," Jonas acknowledged with a wave of his hand.

Doc smiled and brushed his hand across his moustache as he decided to retreat to the sanctuary of his office above the store.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy Crawford spurred his horse hard as he manoeuvred the animal through the thick brush and into the forest trying to loose the small posse that the Spearville sheriff had sent out. Crawford was confident that he'd reach Evelyn Sweeny's house without being caught.

It was getting late in the day and soon it would be difficult for the posse to continue tracking – at least that is what Roy Crawford was counting on. With the sun creeping closer to the horizon, he pushed his horse hard to reach the canyon that would lead him to Evelyn.

Sheriff Parker halted his men once they reached the thick brush. He cursed under his breath as he noted the tracks of Crawford's horse entering the thick brush, "We'll have to make camp here for the night," he stated sternly.

"Why can't we continue?" Charlie Appleby asked.

"If we get in the brush with the sun setting, we'll get lost. It's too thick and it'll take us a good hour or more to get through. There's just not enough daylight left," Parker concluded.

His two deputized men dismounted and tied their horses to a tree before removing their saddles for the night. Parker stepped down from his horse and scanned the ground, planning his next move in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonas had just finished with his books and placed them under the counter. He gathered his hat and coat and blew out the oil lantern that he was working by. The store owner fished around in his coat pocket for his keys so he could lock the store up for the night. It was an unusually busy day.

Jonas pulled on his coat and placed this hat on his head then locked the door. He started to walk home, but remembered that Doc had some thing for him. The store owner walked up the stairs and opened the door into the doctor's office.

Doc was seated at his deck and reading from a journal he received in the mail that day. He looked up at Jonas, "Bet you're glad that day is over," Doc smiled and stood to hand Jonas the small parcel.

"It was a busy one, that's for sure," Jonas smiled as he took the package in his hands and looked at it. "It's from Joe Morgan," Jonas stated.

Doc took his seat again as he watched Jonas open the box. The store owner read the note with his name on it which was an update on his teachings. "Joe has asked me to give this to you," Jonas handed a small package to the doctor.

Doc looked at the brown paper-wrapped parcel, "I wonder what it is," Doc placed the item on his desk as he read the note:

"_Doc,_

_When I was in your care, I noticed that a particular item was badly damaged_

_during the train wreck. One I could tell meant a great deal to you. _

_You have likely been wondering what happened to your pocket watch. I took it upon_

_myself to have the watched repaired. The watchmaker did a splendid job,_

_and I hope you enjoy your watch again._

_Sincerely, _

_Joe Morgan"_

Doc looked at the pigeonhole in his desk and noticed that the watch wasn't there. He'd totally forgotten about it when he began to use his other watch, "Hum," he light-heartily grumped.

"What did the note say, Doc?" Jonas inquired.

Doc said nothing at the moment; instead he carefully picked up the package and opened it. There inside the tissue was Doc's gold watch, restored like new. Doc's eyes welt up with tears of joy and he looked up to Jonas. "Joe had my watch fixed," he smiled.

Jonas smiled broadly, "Well, I'll be," he turned to leave, "I have to tell Ellen about that," he walked to the door. The store owner looked over his shoulder. Doc stood with the watch in one hand and the letter in the other. Jonas smiled and left the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crawford pulled his horse to a stop just above Evelyn's homestead. In the twilight, he could just barely make out a lone figure out at the small garden. Crawford looked around and then nudged his horse forward. He rode down into the valley, "Evelyn?"

Evelyn Sawyer looked up from the gate she was closing, "Roy?"

Roy Crawford rode his horse over to Evelyn, "I need your help, honey," he said as he winced and held his bleeding leg. He's had wrapped his bandana around his leg, but it wasn't doing much to control the bleed, or pain.

"You've been shot!" Evenly stated. "Put your horse in the barn," Evelyn said as she looked around and watched Roy take his mount to the barn. Crawford carefully stepped down from his horse and opened the barn and pulled the horse through into a stall.

Crawford decided to leave the saddle on the animal for the time being, and maybe once Evelyn had a chance to look at his leg, he'd get around to taking the saddle off. Either way, the horse seemed happy with the hay it was eating.

Crawford limped to the door and closed it behind him as he made his way over to the house where Evelyn was waiting, "What happened, Roy?" she said knowing that it wasn't going to be good news.

Crawford said nothing at first. Instead he wrapped his arms around Evelyn and pulled her tightly to his chest and kissed her.

Evelyn gently pushed herself back from Roy, "We better go inside," she said looking around while she opened the door into the little house. Roy limped his way into the living room and lowered himself into a chair. He moaned and held his leg, which burned from the growing infection and irritation cause by the bullet wound.

Evelyn put a pot of water on the stove and gathered other items so that she could tend to Roy's wound. She watched him over her shoulder and wondered what life would be like if he chose to settle down. Deep down she knew he never would, and she half-heartily knew that he was running from the law.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus quickly walked down the boardwalk toward the jail house, "Matthew?" he hollered. Matt looked up from his paperwork and waited for the deputy to arrive at the office. Like a whirlwind, Festus opened the door while waving a piece of paper in his right hand, "Matthew! Barney sent this here telegram for you!" he strutted across the office and handed Matt the message.

Matt looked down at the message and frowned. Slowly he stood, "The bank in Spearville has been robbed and the banker was killed," he said in a low tone. "Get the horses ready, Festus. I'll see if Newly can look after things for a day or two," the marshal pulled his hat and gun belt off the peg near the door.

Festus shook his head, "When will these yahoos learn?" he followed Matt out to the street and crossed to the livery stable.


	3. Chapter 3

Doc was heading down to the Long Branch to show Kitty the watch and the letter from Joe. His usual grumpy mood had lifted for the time being. As he reached the boardwalk, he noticed Matt walking toward the Long Branch as well, "Matt!" the doctor called after the marshal.

Matt paused and looked at the doctor, "What's wrong with you?"

Doc looked behind himself wondering whom Matt was talking to, "Wrong with who?" Doc walked over to meet the marshal.

"You. You're looking too happy. Have you been into something?" Matt looked Doc in the eyes.

"No. Why would you ask that?" Doc huffed.

"Well, the only time I see you this happy is if you'd been drinking!" Matt scoffed.

"Humph," was all Doc could muster as he screwed his finger into his ear and glared at Matt. With another grunt, the doctor turned and walked to the Long Branch, "With friends like you, who needs enemies?" he grumbled. Matt chuckled while shaking his head and followed his friend to the saloon.

By the time Matt got to the door he saw Kitty and Doc smiling. Curiosity got the better of him. Matt pushed through the swing-doors and stepped down into the room toward the doctor and saloon owner, "I seem to be missing something," Matt stated as he looked at the two.

"Well, if you we're so grouchy just now, I would have shown you too," Doc hid the letter.

"Showed me what?" Matt question.

Doc frowned, "Oh, I don't know..." he looked over to Kitty and winked.

"Doc, I don't have all night. I have to ride over to Spearville," Matt crossed his arms over his chest.

"Spearville? Why?" Kitty asked with concern.

"The bank was robbed and the banker was killed," Matt said as he unfurled his arms and leaned on the bar looking down at Doc. "The sheriff got one man and the rest escaped," Matt frowned.

Doc brushed his hand across his moustache, "You sure know how to take the fun out of an evening," the doctor said with sadness in his voice and handed Matt the letter from Joe.

Matt read the note and smiled, "I take back what I said earlier," the marshal placed his hand on Doc's shoulder. "I don't expect to be gone for more than a couple of days," Matt smiled, "We'll celebrate your watch when I return."

"Thanks, Matt," Doc smiled, "And for Pete's sake watch out for yourself!"

Matt smiled, "Thanks, Doc. I'm taking Festus along to help track the robbers. I'll ask Newly to keep an eye on things while were gone."

Normally the doctor would make a quip about the hill man deputy, but he knew that Matt found the right man for tracking, even if his own track record for keeping peace in town was at best questionable. Both Doc and Kitty watched Matt leave the saloon. Doc looked at the letter and gently folded it and tucked it into his vest pocket next to the watch. Doc looked over to Kitty, "Let me buy you a drink," he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evelyn picked up the lantern near the door and light it before opening the door to go out to the barn. She tried to be quiet, however, the cool evening breeze swept into the room causing Roy to stir slightly. His fever was high, but until the bullet was removed from his leg, there was little she could do.

Evelyn stepped out onto the veranda and scanned the night. Her paranoia was beginning to get the better of her as she crossed the yard to the barn. Once Evelyn reached the barn she looked quickly over her shoulder expecting to see a posse, but there was no one there. Quickly Evelyn opened the barn door and slid inside to take the saddle off Roy's horse.

Evelyn looped the handle of the lantern over the metal hook protruding from the beam next to the stall. Silently she pulled at the straps and pulled the saddle off of the animal. It was only when she swung it into the light she could see that the fender and stirrup were covered in blood. Evelyn winced at the gruesome sight. Evelyn placed the saddle over the side of the stall and fed the horse before removing the lantern and returning to Roy's side. On her way back to the house she almost wanted someone to find Roy so that he'd get the medical attention he needed.

Evelyn opened the door into the house and blew the lantern out before placing it on the table near the door. Quietly she moved next to Roy and dabbed a cool damp cloth across his sweaty brow. He stirred and looked up into Evelyn's eyes, "What time is it?"

Evelyn looked at the mantel; the time was twelve thirty-five. She looked down at him, "Why? Does it make a difference?"

Roy nodded slightly, "Yes. I need to be out of here before dawn," he spoke clearly.

"Roy, you are in no shape to go anywhere. They'll catch you for sure!" Evelyn cupped her hands around Roy's forearm.

"There's something I need you to do," Roy looked Evelyn deep into her blue eyes. "What is it?" she whispered back while still holding his arm.

Roy swallowed and then winced as he repositioned himself, "If I am caught, I need you to get word to the boys. I've had them ride ahead to the stage stop between Spearville and Dodge. I want you to tell them where I've gone," he tried to smile.

"I will," she with drew her hands and brushed the tears away from her eyes.

"I also want you to be as convincing as possible that you don't know me, should they catch me here," Roy lifted his right hand and cupped Evelyn's face. "Everything will work out," he smiled weakly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus rode behind Matt and neither law man said much as they made their way along the road to Spearville. The half moon provided just enough light to see by, and after a while their trained eyes and knowledge of the road made the going easier.

Matt estimated that they would reach Spearville just in time for dawn and he knew it was going to be a long day ahead - like so many others.

Finally Festus broke the silence, "Matthew?"

"Yeah?"

"Did your telegraph say who they think done it?" the hill man asked.

"Nope. And they one have one from the bunch," Matt answered.

"Maybe he could tell us a thang or two," Festus chirped.

"I doubt it," Matt stated.

"Oh?"

"He's dead. It will be hard to get information like we want from him now," Matt said knowing that even a dead man can offer some clues.

"Humph," Festus snorted, "Looks like we have our work cut out for us."

Matt didn't answer. Festus ticked his head and held further comments to himself for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheriff Parker stirred at the sounds of song birds in the brush surrounding this little camp. Parker drew his right hand down over his face to try and clear his eyes and start the day. Slowly the sheriff sat and looked around the camp as his two deputies stirred from their slumber, "Come on guys," Parker spoke in a hushed voice, "We've got out work cut out for us," he said as he noted the darkening sky.

"Looks like a storm might be moving in," Charlie Appleby pointed out. Parker nodded, "You were always one to pick up on observations, Charlie," Parker smiled as he patted the deputy on the back. "Let's get packed up and moving before we lose the trail."

Both deputies exchanged looks and quickly gathered their saddles and blankets. "Why don't you point out something we don't know, sometime?" Howard Bell scoffed as he saddled his horse.

"I never see you sayin' anything that's useful," Appleby countered.

"Cause I like to keep my mouth shut and like the old man do the thinking. I don't get paid enough to think," Bell said in a slightly flustered manner.

"I just say what I think is important and what could be helpful, that's all," Appleby said frowning as he set to saddling his own horse.

"If you two would stop your sparing for the time being," Parker hinted as he finished synching the saddle on his horse.

Appleby shot a glare at Bell as he climbed up onto his horse. Howard Bell only chuckled and the mounted his horse and turned it into the thick brush, "Let's find this bastard," he said as the ducked under some tree limbs.

Sheriff Parker ticked his head. He wondered what motivated Howard Bell sometimes. None-the-less, he was right, they had to get to the wounded bank robber and hopefully find out where his friends were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Festus had just reached Spearville as dusk was on the horizon. Festus' observation was equal to Charlie Appleby's - a storm was brewing, "Matthew, we'd better get our tail a wagging if we're gonna rack these yahoos," he said as he looked up to the dark clouds as they gathered.

"I've been watching the sky too, Festus," Matt stated as he pulled Buck to a stop in front of the sheriff's office. Festus twisted his jaw in thought and followed his boss. Both law men stepped down from their mounts, "Whar is everyone, Matthew?"

Matt looked around and shrugged, "I suspect most are just starting to get up," Matt said as he looped his reins around the hitching post. Festus looked around, "I suppose yer right," he muttered as he too looped Ruth's reins around the post.

Matt stretched his back, "Let's see what the sheriff has to say," he nudged his deputy on the arm and walked toward the office. Matt pushed open the door and an older man looked up from the desk, "Yes? Can I help you?"

Matt pursed his lips in thought before he spoke, "Where's sheriff Parker?"

The older man stood and arched his back while yawning, "He went after the bank robbers and asked me to look after things here, until he got back. Who might you be?" the older man placed hic hands on his hips.

"I'm Matt Dillon, from Dodge," Matt's voice was cold.

"Oh. The marshal from over that way," the man said.

"Yeah, the marshal from over that way. The only marshal, in fact for the district," Matt said curtly.

"Humph," the man said, "Dodge folks aren't too friendly, I see," the old man muttered.

"Not when we've been up all night ta get here," Festus injected. The old man looked at the two law men, "I suppose I should apologize," he said as he pursed his lips.

"Are there any other deputies in town?" Matt inquired.

"Nope. But we did nab one of the bank robbers," the older man smiled.

"Yes, I understand one was killed," Matt stated.

"Sure was. You can find him down at the undertakers; just down the street," the older offered as he pointed in the direction of the furniture and undertaker business.

Matt nodded, "Thanks for your help," he said as he stepped to the door. Festus was slower to follow as he pulled himself away from the older man's eyes. "Festus?" Matt called for the hill man to join him. Slowly the Dodge City deputy turned on his heels and joined his boss. Matt said nothing at first. And Festus was obviously thinking something.

Matt got part way done the street and pulled the hill man aside, "What?" he asked as he she shot a glance back to the sheriff's office.

Festus looked back up the street and then his hazel eyes came back to Matt's, "There's something about that feller, Matthew. He's about as sincere as a rented pallbearer at a funeral," he stated. Matt smiled knowing well that, if anything other than a good tracker, Festus had a keen judgement of people. "I picked up on something too," Matt smiled and then ticked his head in the direction of the undertaker's building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheriff Parker has his two men combing through the thick brush and following the blood trail. Both deputies and the sheriff were aware of the approaching storm and tried to track their man faster.

It was Charlie Appleby that spotted the shoed horse track that led through the canyon, "Hey! Look!" he pointed down at the track. Parker and Bell looked down at it. "I bet he's taken cover in that widow Sawyer's place. She seems to be the kind to harbour an outlaw," Bell huffed.

Sheriff Parker looked at Bell, "Do you know something I don't?"

Bell shrugged, "No. She was a show girl on a river boat, and frm what I gather, she is the kind to like these outlaw types, that's all," Howard Bell tried to dig himself out of the hole he was quickly digging for himself.

"Look," Parker leaned over his saddle-horn, "I've known Evelyn Sawyer for a long time. I fought with her husband in the war. There is no way she'd allow someone like Roy Crawford even near her place, unless he forced his way in," Parker straightened himself in his saddle. "Let get this bastard, all right?"


	5. Chapter 5

Matt strolled into the undertaker's office and saw the man at his desk with his head down. He was busy with some paper work or some such thing. Matt cleared his throat to get the man's attention.

Jedediah Willowby lifted his head, "Yes?" He looked from one lawman to the other.

"My name is Matt Dillon. I'm the marshal from Dodge City," Matt introduced himself.

"Hum," Willowby said as he stood. "I guess you want to see the dead man from yesterday's bank robbery," he motioned for Matt to follow him into a back room where he had the body of the dead bank robber laid out on his work table. Festus followed the two men.

Matt tucked his thumbs into his waistband and waited for the undertaker to pull the white sheet back from the dead man's face. Matt tilted his head to get a better look at the man, "You recognize him, Festus?" he asked in bewilderment as he looked up to the deputy.

The hill man moved closer and looked down at the dead man's face. Festus then looked up at Matt, "I ain't seen him before in my days," Festus stated as he stepped back and allowed Willowby to pull the sheet back up over the corpse's face.

Matt twisted his lips in thought as he watched Willowby, "You know that fellow over at the sheriff's office didn't offer much. All he told us was this one here was killed," Matt stated.

Willowby rolled his eyes, "That doesn't surprise me in the least," the undertaker said as he walked back to his office at the front of the building.

"Oh?" Matt said.

"Old Dan Warner. He's been bragging about that to everyone. He claims he's the one to shoot this here fellow," Willowby sighed.

"That's jist awful," Festus muttered to himself. "I jist knew I didn't like him fer a reason," the deputy said in a hushed voice to Matt. Matt frowned at Willowby's comment about Dan Warner. "What's that supposed to mean?" Matt asked the undertaker.

Jedediah Willowby chuckled out of disrespect for Dan Warner, "Ole Dan just hasn't shut his mouth about it yesterday morning. I can't even lay eyes on him without wanting to throttle him," Willowby looked Matt in the eye, "I have no use for people like him. I bet he'll travel one hundred miles to the trial," he concluded.

Matt frowned, "Dodge isn't one hundred miles away, but I get the feeling you're right," Matt looked up to see Dan Warner on the boardwalk across the street.

"He's getting right up my nose," Festus sneered.

"I know what you mean," Matt agreed. "Come on let's go and talk to some witnessed," Matt said before he thanked the undertaker and left the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had risen further over the hills and bathed the barn and house in an orange-yellow glow. Sheriff Parker motioned for his men to dismount. He pointed to Charlie Appleby and then to the barn. Appleby nodded and scurried down the embankment, across the yard to the barn. Appleby slid the brace through the lock and looked inside. He could see Roy Crawford's horse in the stall.

Appleby nodded and then pointed to the house.

Sheriff Parker nudged Howard Bell and the two men slowly moved toward the little homestead. Parker again motioned for Appleby to join them as they neared the front door.

Parker carefully stepped up onto the porch and looked through the window. He could see Crawford in a large chair with bandages around his left thigh. In the corner he spotted Evelyn Sawyer. She slept at the table with her head nestled in her folded arms. Parker assumed that Evelyn had treated Crawford's wound, but he had no knowledge of their relationship.

Parker pressed his left index finger to his lips and ticked his head to indicate to his deputies to get ready. He crept closer to the door and took hold of the knob. He bit his lower lips as he turned the handle. As quickly as he could, Sheriff Parker shoved the door opened and rushed into the room with his gun levelled at Crawford.

Roy jumped at the sudden motion, as did Evelyn. Parker placed himself between Crawford and Evelyn as he watched Charlie Appleby pull the hand gun from Crawford's hand. Howard Bell pulled Crawford to his feet. The wounded bank robber yelped in pain. Crawford glared at the deputy who continued to rough-handle him, "Let go of me," he bellowed at Bell. "Not on your hide," Howard said as he shoved Crawford toward the door.

Sheriff Parker looked back at the woman who was now on her feet, "You all right ma'am?"

Evelyn nodded coyly as she stood behind the wooden kitchen chair. Her eyes shifted from the sheriff's to Roy's and back again. "You let me know if he did anything wrong, all right?" Again Evelyn nodded.

The sheriff moved to the porch, "Get the chains on him, and get him to his horse." He ordered Bell and Charlie Appleby. Both deputies hustled Crawford out to the barn for Crawford's horse. The sheriff followed along.

Evelyn moved to the door and watched as the lawmen took Roy away. Now she had to follow through with Roy's wishes and contact his men at the stage stop. She listened carefully as she heard the sheriff telling his man and Roy that he had asked the marshal from Dodge to come to Spearville and they would decide there where the trial will be held.

Sheriff Parker's hope was to find all of the robbers, so it was going to take some time yet.

Roy bellowed at the deputies for his mistreatment as the shackled his wrists and pushed him up onto his mount. "I'll get you back for that," he growled at Howard Bell who only laughed at Crawford's comment.

Crawford fumed. His eyes lifted to Evelyn and she nodded slightly that she'd heard what she needed to hear in order to tell his men what has happened. He now had to wait for Evelyn to make the journey and for his men to get organized to break him out of jail.


	6. Chapter 6

Leon Henshaw quietly counted the remaining money behind the teller's gate. He looked up over his silver rimmed glasses and made a face when he heard someone knocking at the door of the bank. He knew he had turned the sign to closed.

With a huff, Henshaw set the money down and scribbled a quick note for his count before he stepped out from behind the counter, "Hold your horses," he grumbled as he reached the door and peeked out through the blind. He saw the marshal's badge on Matt's chest and quickly unlocked the door.

"Oh, it's you, marshal!" Henshaw stated as he pulled the door open and stepped aside to allow Matt and Festus into the bank. The clerk quickly closed the door and re-locked it and took his place back behind the counter.

"You're the teller here, aren't you?" Matt asked and then realized how stupid of a question it was; especially with the look on Henshaw's face. Matt held his hand up showing he admitted it was a dumb thing to ask.

"Of course I am," Henshaw snipped as he looked at Matt and Festus.

"Sorry. Mister..."

"Henshaw. Leon Henshaw," the clerk pursed his lips.

"Mr. Henshaw, were you in the back at the time of the robbery yesterday morning?" Matt asked. Henshaw shook his head no, "I was on my way to work. Frank always opened a few minutes early," Henshaw smiled slightly at the thought of his boss and his diligence about his work. "He just loved his job," Henshaw sighed.

"Go on," Matt urged.

"I was just crossing the street when those desperados came charging up the street. I can't even recall hearing a gun shot. Everything happened so fast," Henshaw gulped. "When I finally got here, Frank was gasping," the teller shook as he starred at the floor with the stain of blood still upon it.

"Then what?" Matt asked softly.

Henshaw's light blue eyes lifted to Matt's, "I knelt down and looked at him. He took me by the vest and..." Henshaw's voice wavered, "and he said that it was Roy Crawford who did the robbing. Then he died. Right there in front of me," Henshaw's whole body shivered. He likely was just beginning to realize what a shock to him the whole sight must have been. Leon Henshaw looked pasty white as he slowly lower himself into the chair next to his late boss' desk.

Matt moved closer to the man, "Sorry about this," he said in a kind and gentle voice and placed his hand on Henshaw's shoulder. Leon just starred at the blood and nodded. "And you are sure Frank Andersen said it was Roy Crawford?"

Again Leon nodded and looked up to Matt. "I hope you catch them marshal. Frank didn't deserve to die like that," the clerk almost spoke though his clenched teeth. His jaw muscles flexed with anger. There was great sadness in the man's eyes.

"We'll catch them. But you have to understand that might take some time," Matt stated.

"Make them pay for this," Henshaw practically hissed.

Matt drew a deep breath, "Mr. Henshaw, thank you for your time. Sorry about all of this. I can understand how something can be so upsetting to a person like yourself. Just be sure to let the law do their job, and not you. Okay?" Matt cautioned the clerk with a kindly warning. Henshaw knew what Matt meant and nodded.

Matt looked at Festus and then moved to the door, "Lock the door behind us," Matt ordered the clerk who seemed somewhat numb. Henshaw moved to the door and waited for the marshal and deputy to leave and then did what he asked and bolted the door shut.

Leon Henshaw walked back to his work. He blinked several times and then swallowed. He wasn't happy with himself for allowing his emotions to run away with him. But then he thought, he had the right. He and his wife had known Frank Andersen and his family for close to fifteen years. And it was Andersen who trained him and gave him his clerk job all those years ago. Leon felt a deep loss. He sighed again as he tried to resume his duties.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheriff Parker and his men were about twenty minutes out of Spearville when the rain began. Parker urged his men to move a little faster.

"You know this rain is going to make tracking the others that much harder," Howard Bell stated as he pulled his coat collar tighter around his neck and tilted his hat against the rain.

Parker shot a glare over to his deputy, "I won't give up. Frank Andersen was a fine man and a good friend," he growled which seemed to put Bell in his place for the time being. Bell fumed. He didn't like spending long lights in the cold and longer days in the saddle tracking outlaws, however, it was a paying job, and he promised his wife he'd stick it out within reason.

The small group got closer to Spearville and the rain seemed to get heavier, "Come on, let's get home, boys," Parker said as he tightened his grip on one of Ray Crawford's horse's reins and then with a sharp kick dug his spurs into his horse's flanks causing the animal to bolt forward.

As the foursome charged up the muddy street, town folk cheered on the sheriff and his posse for catching the leader of the group. The chants were so great even Leon Henshaw watched from the bank window. The mere sight of the man that shot his boss and friend made him nauseous. Leon quickly turned away before he let his emotions cloud his thoughts like the marshal warned. He had faith in the law, although it was being taxed at this very minute.

Matt and Festus stood on the boardwalk outside the sheriff's office and watched at sheriff Parker pulled his horse to a stop and quickly dismounted. "Matt, good to see you," he smiled and extended his hand. Matt nodded, and shook his colleague's hand. "I see you caught one," Matt looked up into the dark eyes of Roy Crawford.

"He wasn't going far," Parker stated as he motioned for his deputies to get Crawford into the jail.

"Seems like Roy caught a bullet. Once you take him to Dodge, get your doctor to pull it out. I want him n top shape to face the jury," Parker stated as he pulled his saddle from his horse.

"Roy? As in Roy Crawford?" Matt asked.

"One and the same," Parker stepped passed Matt and into the office.

Matt's jaws flexed in thought as he slowly looked over toward the bank and thought about what Leon Henshaw had said. Matt sighed as he pursed his lips and turned back to look at Festus. "We'll be heading back to Dodge today," he stated. Festus' eyes left Matt and looked over to the bank, "He's seems like a nice a nuf fella. I'd hate to see him get hurt too," the hill man then returned his look at Matt who smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Roy Crawford scowled at the group of lawmen as they discussed when the marshal would take him back to Dodge. And then they discussed the trial. Sheriff Parker wanted to have Crawford's trail immediately but Matt preferred to wait until they had a chance to capture the other robbers. Either way, Matt agreed to transport Crawford back to Dodge that afternoon.

"Matt, I have three other deputies out looking for the rest of this bunch, but with this storm, I'm not sure how far they'll get," Parker said as he sat down in his chair at the desk with a slight look of dispar on his face.

Matt looked out the window and twisted his lips in thought, "We'll find them one way or another," he said. "I think it would be set to get Crawford out of town sooner than later," Matt added.

"Oh? Why?" Parker asked.

"There's a lot of resentment for him here in Spearville. The further we separate him from here, the better off we'll all be," Matt said as his eyes watched the street while he remembered what Willowby and Henshaw had said.

Sheriff Parker stood and walked toward Matt, joining him at the door, "Yeah, some folks are taking this pretty badly. Frank was a decent man. A good friend to a lot of us," he said as he too looked out onto the street. Matt nodded then turned to face Parker, "We'll leave in an hour," Matt stated. "That will give us time to eat and get organized and back to Dodge before dark," he concluded.

"Do you need any of my men?" Parker asked.

Matt shook his head no. "I'd like you to keep your men here to keep an eye on the townsfolk. I don't want anyone trying some thing stupid," Matt said. Parker agreed.

"Come on Festus. We have work to do," Matt said as he walked out the door and the deputy followed.

Sheriff Parker watched the two Dodge City lawmen leave and walk up the street to the restaurant. Slowly the sheriff turned to face Roy Crawford. He didn't say anything, but Crawford instantly knew what the sheriff was thinking. Crawford laughed, "You'll never find the others," he scoffed.

"Are you willing to bet your life on it?" Parker growled at the bank robber. Crawford huffed, "You'll see," he muttered which caused the sheriff to pause. Parker wasn't sure what to make of the statement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evelyn pulled on her long dark oilskin coat and then places a large brimmed hat on her head before she stepped out onto the porch. The rain was still driving hard, in fact perhaps even hard since the sheriff took Roy Crawford away.

Evelyn pulled the door closed behind her and stepped off the porch in the direction of the barn. She cast her eyes around to make sure she wasn't being watched. However, she then realized that the sheriff didn't suspect her involvement with Roy.

Evelyn scurried to the barn and unlatched the door and slipped into the darkness. Several of the animals stirred as she began to saddle her horse for the ride to the stage stop. She then slipped the bridle over the horse's head and pulled the animal out of its stall and into the yard where she closed the barn door. Quickly, Evelyn pulled herself up onto the saddled horse and spurred the horse in the flanks causing it to jump forward.

Evelyn estimated that her ride to the stage stop would take her the better part of the day. The rain seemed to become heavier and the sky darkened with the approaching storm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheriff Parker's other three deputies that had trailed other bank robbers were held up in a shack about ten miles away from the stage stop. That is as far as they could follow the trail before the heavy rain washed them out.

Tom Weaver stood in the doorway and looked out at the mud puddles and rain, "Parker isn't going to be happy about this," he said as the turned back to face the other two deputies who were seated at the table in the middle of the room.

"Well, there isn't much we can do about it," Farley Johnson stated from the old chair that he gingerly rocked back and forth on the back legs, "You can't stop the rain," he sighed as he looked down at his rough weathered hands. "I know you want to get them, so do I. Frank was a good friend of mine too," Johnson said as he gently set the chair down on all four legs and stood to look out the window.

Jack McCord remained seated in the other chair. He methodically tilted the chair back, "Where do you think they're heading?" he asked with speculation in his tone.

Weaver shrugged, "They could have split up by now. Trailing them after this rain might be next to impossible," he added.

Johnston looked over his shoulder, "Why? Do you think you know where they're heading?" His intense blue eyes held McCord's brown eyes. Farley Johnson never really liked Jack McCord. There was just something that didn't sit right with him. He always seemed so smug.

McCord set the chair back down on all four legs to lean on the table as he starred at Johnson, "I haven't a clue. I was just asking, that's all," he shrugged knowing his comment bit at Johnson who flexed his jaw muscles as he returned his gaze to the window and the driving rain. McCord smiled to himself. He had no use for Farley Johnson either. He felt the man had a yellow streak up his back a mile wide.

McCord leaned back in the chair again, "I'm actually glad that Dan Warner shot one of them dead. I hope they all go that way," he chuckled coldly.

Farley turned quickly and glared at the other deputy, "So much for democracy and fair trials," he stated.

"You really think they deserve any better?" McCord asked coldly.

"It's not for me to say," Johnson stated, "That's what the jury will decide. That's way we're out here looking for them," he said in a huff.

Tom Weaver looked at the two men, "Would you both shut up?"

Barely Johnson huffed and walked to the window to watched the rain. Jack McCord rocked his chair and smiled to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus held the reins of Matt's horse as he watched the marshal aid Roy Crawford to his horse. The other deputies and sheriff Parker watched on with rifles fixed on Crawford, should he make a run for it.

Once the prisoner was settled, Matt climbed up and onto the saddle as he kept his eyes on the street and the people who gawked on. Festus quickly climbed onto his saddle and nudged Ruth forward as he reached out and took the reins of Crawford's horse. Festus made sure he wrapped the leather around his hand a few times to prevent the leather straps from slipping from his wet hands.

"Let's get a move on," Matt said as he gently spurred Buck. The large buckskin horse lazily moved along the street. Matt's eyes watched everyone as they watched on. He particularly noted Leon Henshaw. He could feel the hate in the man for the prisoner. Matt nudge Buck again this time the horse picked up his pace and the trio was soon out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt, Festus and Roy Crawford were about a mile out of Dodge. Crawford glared at the two lawmen, "My leg is killing me," he moaned.

"Guess you shoulda considered that before you robbed the bank," Festus shot back.

"Festus," Matt reprimanded his deputy. Festus made a face under his dripping wet hat.

Crawford tried to adjust himself in his saddle, but the pain in his leg was too great. Matt watched Crawford for a moment before he spoke, "We'll get you to Doc's as soon as we get to town," he stated. Crawford gripped his leg, "That's nice of you," he said sarcastically. Matt pursed his lips and chose not to respond – he did note the look on Festus' face, however.

The trio reached Front Street within a few minutes. Not only was it still raining, but it was cool and getting darker as dusk approached. Matt pulled his horse to a stop in front of the jail house and instructed Festus to ride over to Doc's with Roy Crawford.

Matt dismounted and walked across the street to help Crawford down from his horse. The out law groaned the whole time.

Wilbur Jonas stood on the boardwalk in front of his general store. He watched the two lawmen with the other man and noted his shackled wrists. Jonas shook his head in disgust. Crawford caught the look on the store owner's face and spat at Jonas' feet. The store owner stepped back and glared at the outlaw.

Matt gruffly moved Crawford toward the stairs that led up to Doc's office. The marshal looked back over his shoulder to see Jonas still glaring at the outlaw. Matt made a face, which the store owner noted as he quickly resumed what he was doing.

Doc wasn't in his office so Matt asked Festus to do a quick search for the physician, "I'll be right back with ol' Doc," the hill man trotted to the door and headed out. Matt gently pushed Crawford down into the chair next to the doctor's desk. Crawford rubbed his aching leg while looking around the room, "How long is this gonna take," his eyes shot back to Matt's.

"I guess it will depend on how deep the bullet is," Matt asked abruptly. Crawford scoffed at the marshal's comment.

Festus walked across the alley toward the Long Branch Saloon when he spotted the doctor leaving Del Monico's restaurant. As usual the doctor paused on the steps and picked at his teeth with the toothpick. His eyes then caught sight of the deputy who trudged across the muddy street. Doc could see by the deputy's face that his visit wasn't just a friendly hello.

"What's the matter, Festus?" Doc asked.

"Matthew and I have one of them back robbers up in yer office. He's got a bullet in his leg," The hill man stated as he thumbed over his shoulder toward the doctor's office.

Doc sighed, "Let's get back over there," he said as he carefully stepped down onto the muddy street. He was more careful about his footing than the hill man's as they crossed the street.

Festus followed Doc up the stairs and entered the office. Doc pulled his hat off and placed it on the rack behind the door. He said nothing while he took his suit coat off while watching the outlaw. Once his coat was also on the rack, the doctor drew his right hand across his moustache before he moved the small table over to the examination table.

"Hey, Doc. I'm in pain here," Crawford growled. "Can you maybe speed things up?"

Doc looked over his shoulder, "If you want that bullet out, I need to get my things organized," Doc said in a calm voice before he motioned for Matt and Festus to move the outlaw to the examination table. Crawford grumbled the whole time and tried to hide his pain. His eyes glared at each man as if they were hurting him on purpose.

Crawford sat on the edge of the examination table and Doc looked him in the eye before he removed the blood-soaked wrap. The outlaw bit his lower lip and tried not to yelp. He winced as he watched the doctor pull at his trouser leg in order to open the pant leg wide to see what he was doing. Again Crawford winced and he glared at the doctor.

Doc stepped back, "That bullet is in there pretty deep," he stated.

"So? Get it out," Crawford ordered.

Doc looked up at the man who sat in front of him, "I'll have to put you out," he said as he blinked his eyes out of concern.

"Oh, no you don't," Crawford protested.

Doc drew a deep breath, "It's your leg," he said as he opened this medical bag and began to pull the chrome-plated instruments out and placed them on a white cloth on the little table beside him.

Crawford was growing more impatient, "Look you old saw-bones, my leg hurts like hell. Will you hurry up?"

Doc stopped what he was doing and looked up at the man, "I guess you should have stayed on the right said of the law then," he didn't mince words.

"Oh, you are all a bunch of cutups. First whiskers over there and now you," Crawford growled. Matt grabbed Festus by the upper arm as the deputy took a defiant step forward in retaliation to Crawford's comment. Matt glared at the hill man. Festus made a face, which looked like he'd smooth Roy Crawford's face out with his fists if he was given half the chance.

Doc ordered the outlaw to lie down so that he could get a better look at the wound and the opening at the side of his leg, near the back of his thigh. Crawford moaned as laid back and rolled slightly sideways. Doc blotted the opening with some disinfectant to try and clean the area around the wound. The doctor shook his head in despair, as he knew full well that as soon as he began to work on the man's leg he was going to jump and fidget in pain.

Doc picked up the long metal probe and began to insert the instrument into the wound. He could feel Crawford tense up from the pain. Doc continued onward and hoped that, if anything, Crawford would soon lose consciousness from the pain.

The probe went deeper and Doc heard Crawford swallow back a yelp. The outlaw's body shook from shock and mercifully he finally blacked out. Doc looked up at Matt and Festus, "I'll let you know when he can be moved," the doctor said while looking over his gold-rimmed glasses.

"Alright, Doc," Matt nodded, "We'll grab a quick bite to eat over at Del Monico's. If you need us, that's where we'll be."

"I'm going to give him some laudanum. He won't be awake for some time, "Doc smiled.

"Good," Matt smiled back as he and Festus left the doctor's office.

Doc went straight back to work on Roy Crawford's leg.


	9. Chapter 9

Evelyn Sawyer stopped on the cross road, just east of the stage stop. She was close enough that she could smell the smoke from the wood fire. She longed to be home next to her own fireplace, but the one at the stage stop would have to suffice for the night. She had promised Roy that she would tell his friends what happened and that was all she planned to do.

Evelyn nudged her horse forward and pulled it to a stop outside the main door to the building. She slid down off the saddle and was grateful for it. She hadn't ridden that long and that hard for many years. Evelyn lopped the reins over the horse's head and then tied them to the hitching post. She looked around the darkening horizon before she entered the building.

Evelyn quickly stepped up onto the porch and opened the door into the warm room. Everyone inside turned to look at her. Her eyes cast around the room and spotted Larry Talbot; he was the only one she knew well enough to tell about Roy. Crawford's other friends looked familiar, but Evelyn didn't really know them.

Evelyn removed her hat and slowly walked further into the room. She noted that the men sat in smaller groups, as if they didn't know each other; clever she thought.

Larry Talbot smiled at Evelyn as she wove her way over to where he sat next to the hearth. She said nothing until she sat down next to him. Again her eyes scanned the room before they came back to Talbot's.

"I take it this visit means what I think it means," Talbot's voice was low and firm.

Evelyn nodded.

"Where did the sheriff take him?" Talbot asked as he leaned forward, closer to Evelyn.

"The sheriff took Roy back to Spearville where he was meeting with the marshal from Dodge City. He said that is where Roy will be held and tried. They are looking for you too," she informed Talbot.

The outlaw leaned back in his chair and paused in thought. He then looked over to several of his men who were engaged in a card game. He spoke to know one in particular, "I'll send someone ahead to scout out the situation and we'll meet up at first light in Dodge," he said while thinking through his plan.

Ben Preston caught the look on Talbot's face and he nudged Harry Dyer. Both men knew why Evelyn Sawyer was at the stage stop. Now they were curious to know more. Preston indicated to Dyer that he'd talk discretely to Talbot and get the full story.

As Preston stood his eyes caught those of Victor White's. Out of all of Crawford's men, he was likely the mangiest and meanest of the lot. White watched Ben Preston like a wild dog who was looking for a meal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc finished with the sutures and pulled a white sheet up over Roy Crawford. The doctor was confident that the outlaw would sleep through the night with the amount of laudanum that he administered.

Just the same, Doc would take comfort in having either Matt or Festus stay withy him during the night. Doc wasn't particularly happy with the outlaw's vocal behaviour from before and there was only so much medication he could administer at any given time.

The doctor placed all of the used instruments into a basin and poured an alcohol solution over them before giving them a good cleaning. Once finished he dried the surgical tools and placed them back into his black leather medical bag. Doc turned just as Festus opened the door.

The hill man said nothing at first as he closed the door behind him to keep out the cool damp night air, "How did the operation go, Doc?"

Doc moved closer to the examination table and lifted the unconscious man's wrist, "He'll make it," the doctor said as he took Crawford's pulse. Festus made a face. He understood Doc's dilemma – fix them up so they can hang if they are found guilty – it has happened before and likely to happen again.

The hill man noted the sadness in the doctor's eyes and quickly changed the subject. "Matthew asked me to come up here and keep and eye on him with you," he smiled warmly. Doc nodded, "Thanks, Festus." For some reason Doc felt that it was going to be a long night.

Doc took his seat near his desk while Festus hovered around the door, "You might as well sit down too," Doc said as he pointed to the chair next to his desk. Festus stepped closer and sat down, "Too bad you don't have a checkerboard up here," he tried to humour the doctor. Doc frowned at the deputy, "This is a doctor's office, if you haven't noticed," he grumped. Festus made a face and sighed. He now felt that it was going to be a long night of just waiting for something – if something ever happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Victor White rode into Dodge. It was well after midnight and his horse's head hung down as they made their way up Front Street. The rain had stopped, but the street was still quite muddy. The k=only life he noted was that of the oil-burning street lamps that flickered in the breeze.

White watched the shadows for movement. His eyes were keen in the darkness and in the distance he spotted the jail house where he assumed Roy Crawford was being held.

White nudged his horse forward and the animal lazily walked along the street toward the little red brick building. His main goal was to locate Roy Crawford and to report to Larry Talbot when they arrive a little later on in the early morning hours.

White stopped in front of the livery stable and dismounted. He looked around the empty street before pulling his horse into the stable.

Louie Pheeters stirred at the noise, "Whose there?" he said in a drunken haze as he pushed himself up to have a look around. He saw a large man with a horse and asked again who was in the stable. When the man didn't answer, Pheeters pulled himself to his feet and staggered across the dark stable and starred at the man, "Who are you?" Pheeters asked again.

"No one you need to be concerned with you old rummy," White snarled.

"It's a little late for you to be riding around, isn't it?" Louie continued to bother White.

White narrowed his eyes, "You know maybe you could help me," he sneered at Pheeters who was all too happy to help, "I'll try," Louie said as he wavered on his feet.

White smiled manically at the little man standing before him. "Good," White said. "I'm worried about a friend. I understand that he was brought to Dodge early last evening," White continued to fish for Roy Crawford's whereabouts.

"Oh?" Pheeters said.

"Yeah. But I heard that he got shot. Can't imagine why someone would shoot him," White tried to sound sympathetic.

Louie thought for a moment, "The only person I know that was shot was one of the bank robbers from Spearville," the old man pondered. "Doc has him up in his office to fix him up," he slurred.

"Really?" White asked trying to sound surprised. Louie nodded, "That's what I've heard," he wavered again on his feet. White patted Pheeters on the shoulder, "Thank you. I'll be sure to check in on him in the morning." A slow evil smile crossed White's weathered face.

Louie turned back to the hay pile he was sleeping on, "I sure hope he's not the robber," he said as he crouched down and fell over into the hay and instantly falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Victor White left the livery stable and walked along the street until he found the doctor's office. He noted that there was a lamp still lit, which indicated to him that there were also activities in the room.

White drew his lips tight in thought and then moved down the street to where he was to meet Larry Talbot and the rest of Crawford's group. White estimated that they would arrive around four in the morning, which would give them time to get organized and go over the plan to rescue Roy Crawford.

White pulled at his collar to close it from the cool night air as he walked along the dark street and into the alley to the assigned waiting place near the bridge at the foot of the mill.

Victor White settled sat down on the bridge allowing his feet to dangle. The moon was starting to show which caused the shadows to look more eerie. White pulled a cigar stub from his vest pocket and stuck in between his teeth. He then pulled a match from his vest pocket and flicked the end with his rough thumbnail and the match sparked to light. White cupped his hands as the touched the match to the cigar and he drew a breath. The cigar glowed red in the dark night. White was content to wait for the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Larry Talbot, Harry Dyer, and Ben Preston, mounted their horses and rode off into the night toward Dodge City. Evelyn decided that she would return to her homestead once daylight broke. She found comfort in the heat of the common room at the stage stop. Evelyn gripped her hands together near her chest and hoped that Larry and other men were able to rescue Roy for her.

Talbot and the others seemed to be making good time, and part of that was that the moon was now almost completely clear of the clouds from the storm that blew through the area. Talbot ordered the men to slow their pace, not only for the timing of their arrival in Dodge, but also he didn't want to wear the horses out. He felt that the mission had to go quickly, even if it meant spilled blood but he didn't want tired horses for the get away.

It was now going on to four in the morning. Larry Talbot had been to Dodge during cattle drives, so he knew enough of the town to know where he and the men need to go for the rendezvous with Victor White.

Talbot led the men down a small back street toward the bridge and mill. He could see the glow of White's cigar in the distance. The only sounds that could be heard were the horse's hooves and the slight gurgle from the creek that led past the mill and under the bridge.

The riders pulled up near where Victor White sat. He lazily looked up at the group, "Seems like you made good time," he said gruffly in a hushed voice. If one didn't know him, he would have sounded annoyed, but it was just his mountain man nature.

Talbot dismounted and was followed by the other men, as the pulled their horses closer to where Victor White sat. "What did you find out?" Talbot asked as he handed his reins to Ben Preston.

"The town drunk is a good source for information," White laughed as he stood up. "He said that the marshal took Crawford up to the doctor's office because he was shot," White stated and then spat out some residue left from the old cigar.

"Where's that office?" Talbot asked.

"On the main drag. It's above the general store," White said as he drew his left sleeve across his whiskered face.

"Right. I remember that now. It's near a saloon," Talbot stated.

"Could be. I didn't notice," White huffed with a shrug. "But what I did notice, was there seemed to be someone still awake up in the old sawbones's office. There was a lamp lit," White stated.

"Hum," Talbot murmured to himself. Now he had to take this into consideration for the planned rescue. "Alright, this is what I want each of you to do. We'll strike at six o'clock. That way most of the town is still asleep which should make our escape that much easier…" Talbot started to out line his plan to the group of men. His men nodded in understanding

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc walked from the back room. He had managed to get a few hours of sleep while Festus stayed in the main office. Festus yawned and stretched as he watched the doctor reexamined the outlaw. Doc lifted Crawford's wrist and met some resistance as Crawford was coming to. Doc didn't let go and continued to read the man's pulse, "It appears you'll live," Doc grumbled at the man laying on the examination table.

"No thanks to your digging around in my leg, which hurts like hell," Crawford growled.

Doc snorted and then turned to Festus. The physician looked at his watch. The time was five fifty in the morning, "Festus, thanks for staying last night. You can go now. You're likely starving," Doc almost chuckled.

"If you feel it's okay, Doc," Festus looked past the doctor at the outlaw.

"I'll be fine. In an hour or so, I'll have Matt take him to the jail," Doc said as he walked with Festus to the door. Festus nodded and stepped out onto the landing at the top of the stairs. "I'll see ya later, Doc," the hill man smiled and walked down the stairs. Doc brushed his right hand across his greying moustache as he watched the deputy cross the street.

Wilbur Jonas strolled up the street and noted Festus walking across to the restaurant. His eyes then turned to his store and he reached into his pocket to retrieve the ring of keys so that he could open for business for the day.

Jonas quickly stepped inside and pulled off his suit coat and tied the white apron around his waist. The first order of business was to get the bushel baskets of produce out onto the boardwalk. Jonas lifted a basket of apples and walked to the door then set the basket on the wooden shelf in front of the store. He did the same with the cabbage. Upon his third trip to the boardwalk he looked up into the barrel of a gun.

Jonas' mouth dropped open as Ben Preston pushed him back into the store, closing the door behind him. "Here, now," Jonas said as his eyebrows knit together, "what's this about?"

"Put the basket down and move to the back room," Preston ordered the store owner.

"I most certainly will not!" Jonas barked at the gunman.

"Have it your way," Preston stated as he quickly brought his gun down over Jonas' left ear causing the store owner to drop to his knees. The room spun wildly and Jonas blinked to try to make it stop spinning. By bow, Preston had taken Jonas by the lapel and dragged him into the storeroom at the back. The last thing Preston remembered being told by Talbot he didn't want witnesses.


	11. Chapter 11

Wilbur Jonas attempted to free himself from the ropes but Preston tightened them even more. Jonas blinked at the man, "Why are you doing this? If you want the money, take it," he tried to reason with the man that whacked him over the head.

"Look, mister, if you want to live to see another day, you'd better shut up," Preston growled as he took his bandana out of his back pant pocket and tied it around Jonas' mouth. Jonas struggled harder against the ropes but he wasn't making any headway. Jonas rested his aching head on the floor in the storeroom and watched the man leave. He couldn't imagine what he wanted.

Victor White stood in the alley way between the stairs to Doc's office and the Long Branch. He kept to the darker areas and clutched his Winchester; holding it at the ready. His eyes lifted up to the office above where Talbot and Dyer when. It was their duty to rescue Roy Crawford. White could hear a struggled - things weren't going to plan.

Doc stood near his desk and waved his old Navy Colt at the two men who burst into his office seconds before. "Get out of my office now," he glared at the men; his voice was icy cold.

"Do you really think you are going to shoot us with that old hunk of junk?" Talbot laughed. He then indicated to Dyer to help Roy Crawford to his feet.

"He's the marshal's prisoner. And he's in bad shape," Doc cautioned.

Talbot stepped closer to Doc who took a step back right into his desk. Talbot then quickly pulled the gun from Doc's hand and sent it across the room just as quickly. The old gun clipped the lit oil lamp causing it to tumble to the floor. Flames licked at the lamp oil and spread quickly.

Talbot grabbed Doc by the lapels and gave him a back hand across his chin with his left hand, "If Roy is in such rough shape, I guess we need you too," Talbot growled at Doc. Doc was shocked by the events and more so about the flames as they climbed the wall which fronted the street below.

Doc's eyes were wide with surprise and fear as the flames continued to climb up the wall. Talbot pushed the doctor to the door and shoved the doctor's medical bag hard into his chest, "Take this," Talbot growled. Doc was almost in shock as he continued to watch the fire grow in his office.

Dyer, Crawford, and Talbot with the doctor at his side, made it to the alley. White motioned them to follow hin through the back alley. Soon they were out of sight.

Smoke began to billow out of the upper story windows as the flames finally showed on the outside of the building just above the door of the general store.

Wilbur Jonas smelled the smoke from where he remained tied up in the store room floor. His eyes looked to the door that cordoned off the storeroom to the public space. He blinked trying to clear his head and not believe what he was seeing - the flicker of flames could be seen under the door.

Jonas struggled again, this time he stopped as there was a large crash out in the other room. The light of the flames under the door looked more intense. Whatever was happening out in the other room was not good, and the store owner knew that if he didn't get out of the storeroom, he was going to be in big trouble. Jonas squirmed trying to loosen the ropes. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he continued to struggle.

Festus had just finished his breakfast at Del Monico's and stepped out onto the street. He didn't see the fire at first; it wasn't until he arched his back and yawned. The first thing he noticed was the smoke and then his eyes spotted the flames in the upper room over the general store, "Fire!" the hill man bellowed as he quickly made his way across the street and looked up at Doc's office.

Again Festus yelled "Fire!" The deputy looked around wondering where everyone was. Slowly people came out to the street and witness the flames growing stronger. Matt pulled the door open on the jail and gasped at the sight. The marshal dashed across to the livery stable to get some buckets.

As word spread about the fire, the sound of the volunteer fire brigade hose waggon bells could be heard. Matt and Festus scooped water from the trough and threw it at the flames. "Festus, see if you can make it up to Doc's office to check on him," Matt said as he organized a bucket line to get as much water onto the fire as possible.

Kitty stood on the boardwalk and watched Festus inch his way up the stairs. The hill man used his coat to knock out flames that poked out at him. "Doc?" Festus called as he reached the top of the stairs. The door was still opened and Festus carefully entered the room. The fire was mostly at the front of the structure which allowed Festus to check the other room. Doc was nowhere in sight.

The fire brigade was now on site and began to tackle the flames.

Matt saw Festus through the crowd and quickly wove through to where the hill man stood, "Where's Doc?" Matt asked with great concern.

"I don't know, Matthew. He ain't up there," Festus' voice was filled with sorrow.

Matt pursed his lips in thought while trying to figure out where the doctor could be. The marshal's eyes then spotted the two bushel baskets on the boardwalk in front of the store, "Have you seen Jonas today?"

Festus shook his head no, "Why Matthew?"

"Have you ever known him to leave produce out over night?" Matt question.

"Jonas is tighter than bark to a tree," Festus mused.

"Then why are those two baskets there," Matt pointed to the front of the store.

Festus' eyes grew wide, "He must be inside!" Both lawmen raced to the front of the store but the flames and smoke were too intense for them to enter. "Let's try the back door," Matt said as both men ran around the building to the back door. It was locked from the inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Jonas heard someone at the door and he tried to yell through the gag that was tied around his mouth. He did his best to creep along the floor, but the ropes bit into his wrists causing great discomfort. The room was now filling with smoke.

Matt threw his shoulder into the door, "Jonas are you in there?" The door wasn't budging.

Jonas recognized Matt's voice. He had to let the marshal that he was in the room. Jonas looked around and saw a barrel with brooms in it. With all his might the store owner kicked the barrel with his bound feet. The brooms crashed to the floor.

Matt and Festus heard the noise, "Jonas?" Matt asked again. This time he leaned to the door to listen. He heard a slight muffled sound. Matt looked around trying to figure out how to opened the door. The only thing he could think of was to shoot the lock. Matt pulled his gun from the holster, "Jonas, get away from the door. I have to shoot the lock," Matt ordered.

Jonas' eyes opened at what Matt said. The store owner struggled to roll out of the way just a blast shattered the door near the lock. Matt then kicked the door open to a wall of smoke.

Jonas was now coughing. He looked up at Matt who knelt down and removed the gag, "Are you all right?"

Jonas coughed violently while shaking his head no. "Festus give me a hand. We'll get Jonas out to the street and fresh air," Matt said as he cut the ropes that bound Jonas. Both lawmen pulled Jonas to his feet and guided him out to Front Street.

Kitty Russell watched Matt and Festus walking Jonas out to the street. They sat him down on the boardwalk opposite the store. Jonas continued to cough. He also rubbed his irritated eyes. Kitty walked over and sat down next to Jonas. She rubbed her hand across his back as he continued to cough.

"Festus. Go and ask Sam to bring a pitcher of ice water, a glass, and a cloth," Kitty said to the deputy. Matt stood and watched, "That was close," he stated.

Jonas looked up at the marshal, "It sure was," his voice was coarse "Thank you, marshal," he said before another fit of coughing over took him.

Sam was quick with the water. He filled the glass hand handed it to Kitty. "Here, drink this. It will soothe your cough," Kitty handed the glass to Jonas who was thankful for it. Kitty then dipped the cloth into the water. She waited for Jonas to finish with his glass, "I've seen Doc do this," she smiled at the store owner. "Tilt your head back and look up," she said then squeezed the cloth allowing the water to run into Jonas' eyes. He blinked, but he could feel the relief. "Thank you Miss Kitty," Jonas said in a hushed voice.

Kitty looked at Matt and Festus, "Where is Doc, anyway?"

"He ain't in his office," Festus stated.

Then Jonas remembered as he lifted his hand to his head, "It must have to do with the man that hit me and tied me up," Jonas stated.

"I was just about to ask you about that. When did this happen?" Matt asked.

"First thing this morning," Jonas said as he looked up to Matt. "I was putting out the produce when this man came into the store and ordered me into the storeroom. I wasn't going to go so he cracked me over the head with his gun. Then he dragged me into the back room and hog tied me," Jonas stated. "He said something about not wanting witnesses. I didn't know what he was talking about. I didn't see anyone else on the street.

Matt cursed under his breath, "It has to be Crawford's men."

"Wall he weren't in the office either," Festus said.

Kitty handed the cool damp cloth to Jonas. He blotted it on his eyes which still stung from the smoke.

Matt turned and watched as the fire brigade finished with the fire. The front of the building had a massive hole in it, where the doors to the store used to be. The upper floor windows were still in tacked. It would take some hard work, but the building could be saved.

Matt turned and looked at Jonas who was now staring at the store. Jonas rested his elbows on his knees and his hands hung loosely between his knees. The store owner's shoulders sagged. He drew a deep breath and then sighed. "I think it can be saved, Jonas," Matt tried to be reassuring considering Jonas' luck of late. "Thanks, marshal," he said through his broken voice. The store meant everything to the man and there across the street his livelihood was shattered. Jonas blinked away tears as the fill his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc held onto the reins tightly as he reluctantly rode along with Roy Crawford and his men. He glared at Larry Talbot, "Matt Dillon with hunt ever and every one of you down," he growled.

"Shut up, will you?" Crawford ordered.

Doc pursed his lips. In the back of his mind, he was trying to figure out away to escape, or at least get word back to Matt about what was happening. He frowned in thought.

"I don't like what I'm seeing," Talbot warned the doctor.

"And what are you seeing?" Doc asked flatly.

"You're thinking, and I don't like when you are thinking," Talbot warned.

"Humph," Doc huffed, "You wouldn't know thinking if it hit you in the face," he scoffed.

Without notice Talbot leaned over and hit Doc across the chin knocking him off hic horse. The group of men stopped as Doc slowly got to his feet, "Like that, Doc?" Talbot sneered at the physician. Doc said nothing as he slowly climbed back up into the saddle. The other men laughed and the began to move again.

Doc's jaw throbbed but he wasn't going to give Talbot the satisfaction of watching him rub it to make it feel better. Instead the doctor moved his horse passed Talbot's, behind Preston's animal. Talbot laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Matt and Festus walked back to the jail house after they had discovered the tracks behind the building where Crawford and his men made their escape. Festus noticed the human foot prints and recognized Doc's boots. "They have him, Matthew," the hill man said as he stood up from the tracks and looked Matt in the eyes. He didn't like what he saw, and it was liked mirrored to what he was thinking himself.

Festus watched Matt walk way. The marshal's head hung low. Festus looked down at the tracks and decided that he would round up a few men to go after Crawford and his group. He'd been around Matt long enough that he knew that is exactly what Matt was thinking.

Twenty minutes had passed and Matt had finally organized enough men to set out a search party or posse, whichever term worked the best. He was thankful that Festus showed the initiative he did as Matt was slightly disappointed with himself allowing emotions to cloud his thoughts.

Sam Noonan was always a willing precipitant for a posse, but Matt asked him to say behind this time, "Sam, I'd feel a lot better if you could say and keep a watch on things in Dodge," Matt stated knowing he was placing the town in good hands. Noonan was a solid citizen and painfully loyal to Miss Kitty and the marshal.

"Certainly, Marshal," Sam smiled which caused his weathered face to crease.

Matt thanked the barkeep before he walked over to where Kitty remained seated with Wilbur Jonas.

"We're ready to go," Matt stated.

"I hope you find them, marshal, "Jonas' voice was still coarse but firm.

"I plan to do my best," Matt stated. "Kitty, I've asked Sam to keep an eye on things while we're gone. I hope you don't mind," Matt said.

Kitty shook her head no, "We'll all work together," Kitty said as she stood. "Matt. Find Doc," she said as her lower lip quivered and unshed tears built up in her blue eyes.

"I will," Matt forced a smile and then turned to his men, "Let's get going," he ordered as he pulled himself up into his saddle and spurred Buck. "Festus, you lead," he stated as the group of five men left town.

All eyes were watching the saddled men as they rode down Front Street. Wilbur Jonas, however, felt like all eyes where on him as he slowly stood and walked across Front Street to his store. He stood looking into the darkened chard storefront, "Saved, huh," he said with an overtone of discouragement. Jonas swallowed as he looked from the scene of the fire to the men on horse backs. He sighed, "I hope you get every last one of them, marshal," Jonas growled, "and not just for my sake, for what they have done to Doc and God knows who else," his jowls flexed in anger.

Jonas' intense blue eyes came back and stared at the building. He stood there for some time before Kitty stepped up beside him. "Let me buy you a drink," she smiled and looped her arm around Jonas' and pulled him way from the scene of the fire. He was almost numb now as the reality of the whole situation began to sink in. "Thank you, Miss Kitty," he smiled weakly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crawford raised his left hand in the air, "Let's take a break," he said as he pulled his horse to a stop. He rubbed his aching leg, "How far in there did you dig," he glared at Doc.

Doc said nothing at first then replied, "As far as it took to get the bullet out," he said back. He didn't care how Crawford took it. He turned away from the outlaw and looked around.

"Everyone get down and stretch for a few minutes. Give your mounts a few minutes," Crawford ordered as he slid down off his saddle. He limped over to the doctor, "You can be pretty smug when you want, can't you?" he sneered at Doc.

Doc looked Crawford in the eyes and said nothing. He drew his right hand across his moustache instead. His crystal blue eyes glared at the man who stood before him.

"Remind me why we brought him?" Crawford yelled at his men.

"He said you were in rough shape, so I thought we could use him to get you better," Talbot stated.

"Do I look like I'm in rough shape?" Crawford limped over to his right-hand man. Talbot shrugged and then shook his head no, "I guess not."

"Are you a doctor?" Crawford asked Talbot?"

"No."

"Then how is it you took it upon yourself to figure that I was in such bad shape and that we needed him?" Crawford pointed at Doc. Doc watched the conversation with intense interest.

Again Talbot shrugged, "So if you don't want him, leave him here. It's no sweat off my back what happens to old pill-pusher."

Crawford straightened his back and slowly looked over in Doc direction. He paused in thought. Doc didn't like the look in Crawford's eyes. As Crawford stepped forward, Doc took a step back, "I think you'd better think through whatever it is you are planning on doing," Doc warned.

Crawford said nothing yet he kept advancing. Doc was now about ten feet way from the horse he was riding - and bad decision he thought in hindsight. Doc swallowed as he watched Crawford slowly pull his gun from his holster. Doc's eyes widened and he decided to make a run for it, any think was better then being shot dead without some sort of fight.

Doc bolted toward a grove of trees, but Crawford's aim was good. He pulled the trigger and Doc dropped just short of the trees. He didn't move.

The rest of Crawford's men all nodded. Ben Preston pulled the doctor's medical bag from the horse and threw it to the ground. The sterile instruments scattered into the dirt.

"All right, let's ride," Crawford said as he limped back to his horse.

"How do you know he's dead?" White asked.

"Who cares? If he's still alive, he won't last long out here," Crawford pulled himself up onto his saddle. "Let's get a move on," he ordered. The group rode off down the road and the only thing following them was the dust their horses kicked up.


	14. Chapter 14

Festus' keen eyes were able to follow the track until they cut thought a large field, "Matthew, I think we should split up and cross the field in smaller groups," The hill man said as he sat up in his saddle.

"What are we to look for, Festus?" Nathan Burke asked, as if he'd never been on a posse before.

Festus made a face and was about to answer when Matt spoke, "Tracks. I don't think this group is smart enough to separate. They are too loyal to Crawford," Matt stated. Burke made a face and pulled the reins of his horse to get it moving further along the field, "Is anyone joining me?" Burke asked as he waited. None of the other men volunteered.

"Newly, go with Burke. I'm sure you'll know what to look for," Matt asked.

If it wasn't such a serious situation, Newly would have laughed out loud, "Sure, marshal," he tried to hide his smirk as he nudged his horse forward toward Burke. The shipping clerk rolled his eyes - he knew he was made the fool again.

"Alright, let's get moving, we're wasting daylight," Matt said as he nudged Buck with his spurs. The posse moved out and fanned across the field with all eyes looking for signs of Crawford's gang. It was now almost two in the afternoon and the sun was high in the fall sky. The sun was warm, however, the air was cool.

Carefully the group moved through the field which seemed endless. The grass was almost as high as the bellies of the horses and it was dry making trails as the men worked their way though. They had to be careful not to be confused with other animal movement though the grass. Every now and then one man would stop and dismount to check a track and then get back up on his horse to continue on with the search.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc opened his eyes and blinked. He drew a deep laboured breath before the searing jabbed him in the side. Crawford's bullet hit him in the right side near his lowset rib. Doc's eyes darted around as he tried to clear his head while assessing his situation. At the moment, he didn't think it was good.

Doc pushed himself over and rolled onto his back. He lifted his head and noted that his white shirt was stained with rich red blood. The bullet had gone deep, but he felt that no major organ was damaged - at least that's how he felt at the moment.

Doc struggled to sit and the pain intensified with every movement, yet he had no choice. He knew he had to get back to the road and make his way back to Dodge. The doctor swallowed as he looked around at the setting. His eyes caught the glimmer of the sun on his surgical tools. Doc bit his lower lip and tried to get to his feet, but the pain was too great - he collapsed to the ground again. "Well, this is just great," he muttered to himself. "The only thing that is going to find me are coyotes or buzzards," he starred up at the clouds while holding his side as tight as he could as he tried to fight of another wave of searing pain.

It then occurred to the doctor that the bullet hadn't passed through him; it was still inside him somewhere and perhaps his movements were making matters worse. Doc cursed under his breath and he lay in the grass near the grove of trees. Doc swallowed. It wasn't often that he feared death or other circumstances, but the thought of dying out in the middle of nowhere and being pulled apart by wild beasts made his skin crawl. "Dang," he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The posse had almost completed the sweep of the field when Festus spotted more tracks, "They're a slippery bunch," he stated. "Matthew?! I found more tracks over here!" he yelled across the field.

Matt looked up from his own investigation and nudge Buck forward. Quickly the posse gathered near Festus.

"How do you know that horse belongs to them," Burke asked flatly.

Festus looked at him and scrunched up his left eye, "Because I know the kinds of shoes those horses are wearing, that's how," Festus said to Burke in a way that bit at the shipping clerk.

"I don't have to take this," Burke complained.

"Look, we're all hear because of Doc and if we get Crawford and his men that's a bonus," Matt reminded Burke and the others who seemed to settle down slightly.

"Festus lead the way," Matt urged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilbur Jonas walked from the Long Branch saloon to the front of his store.

With a heavy sigh he carefully made his way though the chard entrance to his store and down the steps inside. The heady smell of burnt wood and other materials lingered in the air. Everything seemed to shades of grey and black. Jonas twisted his mouth in thought.

As the store owner moved further into the room, he pushed burnt objects around on the floor with his right foot s he tried to clear a path to the back. Jonas pushed a few more items around on the floor when he spotted the glimmer of his eye glasses. Remarkably they weren't damaged at all.

Jonas bent down and pulled them from the ashes. A slight smile curled under his silver moustache. "Maybe the marshal is right. Maybe all is not lost," he drew a breath and looked around the room. The main beams in the walls and ceiling seemed sturdy enough and so did a good portion of the floor above the store. Jonas nodded, "Yes, I think it can be saved," he smiled with renewed hope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The posse made their way out to the road and followed the tacks for some distance. The sun was slowly setting and the air was getting cooler.

"We'll ride for another hour, but then we'll have to stop," Matt said to his deputy.

"I can follow the tracks a bit more, if you'd like, Matthew," Festus stated.

"We'll see. I don't want us to get caught in an ambush. Seem like the cowardly thing Crawford would do," Matt said. Festus nodded.

The posse rounded the bend when Festus put his arm in the air to stop the rest of the men from riding. He quickly stepped down from Ruth and looked around, "What do you make of this, Matthew?" he asked as Matt joined him.

Both law men looked around at the shuffled foot prints mixed with horse hooves, "Looks like they might have stopped here," Matt stated.

Festus moved a little further one when he spotted Doc medical bag and instruments, "Matthew!" the hill man cried.

Matt hurried over to the area where Festus stood, "What do yo make of this?" Festus asked.

Matt looked at the surgical tools and then his eyes lifted, "I don't know and I don't like it," his eyes scanned the horizon. "I hope Doc just dropped that," he looked back to Festus.


	15. Chapter 15

Festus quickly stepped down from Ruth, followed by Matt and Newly. Matt asked the other men to stay on their horses. "Doc wouldn't leave his medical bag like that. Something is wrong," Newly noted with concern in his tone. Matt and Festus continued to look at the mixture of hoof prints and footprints.

Festus then spotted the set of footprints that lead away from the others, "Matthew," he said as he followed them further, "I think these here footprints are Doc's," the deputy stated. "He either was walking in this direction or backing up."

Matt quickly joined the hill man as he carefully followed the tracks, "There's a second set of foot prints going in the opposite direction, but on the same path," Matt noted. The tracks got a little more difficult to read once they got into the tall grass.

Matt huffed then looked up and around when he spotted the doctor, "Festus!" he yelled and ran toward Doc. "Doc?!" Matt's voice was filled with anguish. Doc didn't move.

Festus was right behind Matt and Newly was quick to join them. Matt knelt down beside the doctor, "Doc?" he tried to get Doc's attention as he noticed the blood on his dear friend's shirt. Slowly Doc opened his eyes and rolled his head to look at Matt. "Doc, what happened?" Matt asked as he lifted Doc's vest to have a look.

"He just shot me out right," Doc said in a hushed voice. "I tried to make a run for it," he stated.

"Who shot you? Why?" Matt asked as he allowed Newly to examine Doc's wound. The young deputy lifted Doc's shirt and made a face.

"Crawford," was Doc's reply. "They didn't want me around anymore," Doc said as he grit his teeth together while Newly looked closer at the wound.

Matt's jaw flexed in anger. He stood and looked back at the other men who were now standing closer to Doc, watching on. He returned his attention to Doc. "Festus, you help Newly get Doc back to town. The rest of us will continue on. Catch up with us when you can," Matt said. His voice was low and calculated.

Festus nodded as he watched Matt walked back to the other men and ordered them to get back to their horses. Festus and Newly exchanged looks, "Crawford doesn't have a snowball's chance in hell once Matthew catches up to him," the hill man stated as he hazel eyes look into Newly's.

Newly took a quick look over his shoulder at the group as they rode off. He then returned his attention to Doc, "It's awfully deep, Doc," Newly stated. Doc nodded and then swallowed before he spoke, "You have to get it out," his crystal blue eyes met with Newly's brown eyes. Both men knew the bullet had to be removed but not in the middle of the wilderness.

"Festus. Go and gather up Doc's equipment, will you?" Newly asked.

"You betcha," Festus said as he stood and walked quickly to the medical bag and the spilled contents.

"We have to get you back to Dodge before I can get that bullet out of you Doc," Newly said as he placed his bandana over the wound and then placed Doc's hand over it. "Try to keep some pressure on this, okay?" he directed the doctor. Doc nodded, "You better hurry," said and his voice broke as another spasm of pain ran through his side. Doc clamped his eyes shut and made a face.

Newly stood and looked around wishing there was more he could do for the doctor. He noted that Festus was done with the medical bag and had tied it to his saddle horn. Newly walked toward Festus, "We need to make a travois to get Doc back to Dodge," Newly stated.

"I'll get to it," Festus said as he pulled his blanket from his saddle roll and the retrieved his hatchet. "How is he?" the deputy asked.

Newly looked Festus straight in the eyes, "He's lost a lot of blood."

Festus looked over to Doc, "Don't you die on you on me, ol' scutter," he muttered as he went straight to work. Newly fished through the medical bag and found some gauze and other material that he could use to wrap around Doc's abdomen to try and slow the bleeding.

Newly swiftly walked back to Doc. The doctor's eyes were closed again. Newly drew a deep breath before he knelt down next to Doc. "Doc, I need to get you to sit up for a moment," Newly calmly said as he woke Doc.

Doc's eyes fluttered open as Newly hooked his hands under the doctor's arms and assisted him to a sitting position. Doc moaned as he moved, "Easy," he said to Newly. "Sorry, Doc," the young man apologized.

Newly pulled at the front of Doc's shirt so that he could wrap the cloth around him; the buttons popped of in all directions. Newly removed the bloodied bandana and placed a large cotton gauze over the wound, "Hold that there for a second, will you Doc," Newly said as reached around behind Doc with the cloth so he could tie it around Doc's lower chest. Doc groaned the whole time as he watched newly work. As quickly as he could, Newly tied the cloth over the wad of gauze.

Festus worked feverishly on the travois using his hill man skills. He found some willow which he could make use of the fresh bark; that combined with some rope he carried he could make lashings to tie the poles together. He finished cutting the two long sections from maple saplings and began to cut another tree for the two cross sections. Periodically he'd look up to where Newly and Doc were.

Newly finished with the dressing, as best as he could under the circumstances. The young deputy assisted Doc back down to the grassy ground and then he stood, "I'm going to get my blanket for you," he said before turning to his horse. Doc nodded in understanding then closed his eyes.

As Newly walked to his horse he past by Festus who looked up from his work, "I'll have this ready in about twenty minutes," the hill man said.

"Good," Newly answered. "Doc's in pretty bad shape and I can't do much for him out here," Newly concluded.

"We'll take the road back," Festus added. "It'll be easier on ol' Doc," he said as he continued to work.

Newly didn't like the idea of a longer trip, but he understood Festus' reasoning. The young deputy continued walking to his horse for the blanket.

Newly placed the blanket over the now unconscious doctor and then walked to where Festus was just finishing the travois. The hill man picked up the wooden structure and carried to where Ruth stood. With the rope and willow, Festus tied the long poles to his saddle. "It's ready," he said as he looked at Newly.

Newly nodded, "Let's get Doc on is and back to Dodge."

Festus led Ruth over to where Doc lay unconscious. Carefully the two men lifted Doc and gently lowered him onto the travois. Newly tucked the blanket in around him, while Festus strapped the doctor down. "Let's get him home," Festus said solemnly.

Newly nodded and with a word walked to his horse and climbed up into the saddle. With a nudge he followed Festus and Ruth as they headed back to Dodge.


	16. Chapter 16

Matt and the rest of the posse stopped by a stream for the night. They had gone as far as they could before it was too dark to track. "No fire tonight, fellas," Matt said as he stepped down from Buck. "I don't want them to know we're here," Matt stated as he pulled on the collar of his coat to bet of the chill of the night. "I don't think we're that far off them," he said with confidence.

"How you do know that?" Burke quipped.

"Have you ever ridden with a wounded leg?" Matt looked at Burke. Burke pursed his lips and turned on his heels. It seemed every thing he had to say was wrong. Burke pulled his saddle off his horse and set it on the ground, heavily. He then sat down in a frump and rummaged through his saddle bags for a piece of beef jerky. Burke chewed on the piece he found and fumed. He hated being on a posse.

Matt walked to the stream and knelt down dipping his hands into the water which seemed warmer than the night air. His eyes scanned the darkness for any sigh of light cause by fire. He couldn't see anything. Had he swirled his hands in the water he wondered how Doc was and whether Newly and Festus had gotten him back to Dodge yet. The mere thought of Doc being injured made Matt's blood boil.

Matt stood, and drew a deep breath then sighed. He began to turn back to the other men when a slight waft of smoke caught his attention. Matt's heart began to race. Quickly the marshal walked back to the posse, "There's a slight smell of smoke in the air. I think it might be Crawford and his men," Matt said in a hushed voice as he squatted down amongst his posse.

"Can we go and find out?" Joshua Halligan asked.

"No, but I'd like to get a look," Matt said.

"I can go," Ed O'Connor said.

"No, I can't have that," Matt didn't want any of the men walking into something they couldn't handle. "I'm going to get as close as I can, and have a look," Matt stated.

"Sure and leave us here like sitting ducks. Suppose they have back tracked knowing we're here?" Burke asked.

"Keep you rifles handy and have one man on watch at all times," Matt said to the clerk and the others as he stood and pulled his rifle from the boor on the saddle. "I'll be back in a while," Matt said as he began to leave.

"We'll be sure to wait up for you," Burke said sarcastically. Matt glared at the shipping clerk who then shrunk away realizing what he was thinking actually came out of his mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fetus and Newly were making good time with Doc. Every now and again, Newly asked Festus to stop so that he could check on the doctor's condition, and then they would ride some more.

The scent of the fire at the general store could still be smelled in the air as the two deputies approached Dodge. It was now nearing midnight. Festus pulled Ruth and the travois to a stop in front of the Long Branch Saloon. Quickly both lawmen dismounted and while Newly stayed with Doc, Festus went to the Long Branch in hopes that Kitty Russell was still up.

The front doors were closed and lock, but there was light within the building, "Miss Kitty?" Festus spoke firmly and through the doors. "Miss Kitty, it's me, Festus! Newly and I have Doc here and he's hurt really bad," Festus continued to speak.

Sam was the one that heard the hill man and went into to get Kitty, "Miss Kitty!"

"What is it Sam?" Kitty spoke noting the concerned look on the barkeep's face.

"Festus is at the front doors. He said that he and Newly have Doc, and Doc is in a bad way!" Sam pointed to the other room.

Kitty was out of her chair in a flash and raced to the front of the saloon and unlocked the doors. Festus stood in the door way with anguish washed across his face, "Oh, Miss Kitty, he shook his head and sighed, "Oh, Doc..." he looked over his shoulder.

Kitty gasped, before she cleared her thoughts, "Quickly bring him in," she said to Newly, Festus and Sam. The men were swift to get Doc off the travois and into the saloon.

"I don't think we can rise taking him up the stairs until I get the bullet out," Newly stated. Kitty looked panicked and then pulled two of the square tables together, "Here," she stated and watched the men lower her dearest friend onto the table tops. Kitty cupped Doc's face in her hands, "oh, Doc," she said as she looked down at his bloodied shirt.

Kitty stepped back, "Why?" she looked Festus in the eye.

Festus looked down at Doc, "'cause that Roy Crawford is worse than a mangy wolf with a bad case of the rabbis. She just up and shot ol' Doc fer no reason atall!" Festus stated.

Newly lifted the doctor's shirt and exposed blood-soaked gauze. He ticked his head and looked up to Kitty, I need whatever you can get from Doc's office," he then ran his left forearm across his brow.

"Doc's office was damaged badly in the fire," Sam stated.

Newly straightened his back and looked at Kitty and Sam, "If I don't get supplies, I might not be able to say Doc's life," he said as his own voice quivered.

"We'll get what we can," Festus said and patted Sam on the shoulder indicating for the barkeep to follow him. The two men left the Long Branch as Newly asked Kitty to go out to Ruth and retrieve the doctor's medical bag. Kitty drew a deep breath and nodded. She looked down at the peaceful face of Galen Adams and tears welt up in her blur eyes. Kitty quietly walked across the room and out the door.

Newly leaned on the edge of the table, "Damn," he muttered. He felt that if anything else could go wrong it might.


	17. Chapter 17

Matt made his way along the bank of the stream. He figured the wet sand and rocks would make less noise than thrashing through the brush. There was just enough of the moon light left that made his navigation fairly easy.

Matt paused and looked around as he stood now knee-deep in water. The smell of smoke was now much thicker in the air. He was almost close enough to the camp to make out individual voices. Carefully the marshal lifted his left foot and stepped up onto the edge of the stream bed. Though the brush, he could now see the fire and a group of men.

Matt crouched down and tried to listen. Matt adjusted his position trying to get a better look when he heard the sound of the hammer of a gun being rolled back behind his ear, "Now what have we here?" White snarled. The outlaw motioned for Matt to stand.

Matt held his hands including the rifle. White snatched it out of his hand and threw it into the bushes, "You won't be needing that," White said as he reached forward to pull Matt ivory-handled pistol from his holster. Matt quickly swung his elbow into the man's face causing him to reel backward into the shrubs.

Matt regained his footing and grabbed for the rifle when White gabbed forward with his long knife which caught Matt across the left forearm. Matt grit his teeth in pain then kicked White in the ribs as the grizzled man tried to pull himself up from the shrubs. White grunted and continued to charge Matt.

Matt reached his rifle and with a mighty swing he caught White across the temple with the stock. White dropped the knife before he too dropped to his knees and rolled to his side into the shrubs.

Matt set the rifle down and pulled his bandana from his back trouser pocket and wrapped it tightly around his left forearm. He used his teeth to hold one end while tying it with his right hand.

Once he was satisfied that he had the bleeding under control, he examined the man who attacked him. He could clearly make out White's face in the darkness, but knew that the blow to his head killed him. Matt picked up his rifle just as another man from the camp called out, "White? What the hell is taking you so long?"

Matt stood still.

"White?" the outlaw called again. "Stop messing around, will ya?" he stepped away from the fire, "Crawford's gonna have your head," he warned.

Matt heard murmured voices as likely those around the fire discussed the likely scenarios that White was in. Some of the men laughed out loud - likely as someone said something crude. The marshal pursed his lips in thought and decided that he had better move from the spot. Carefully he moved back to the water's edge and walked back into the stream. His only hope was to get back to his camp before the others set out in search of White.

Matt moved down stream and as he got further from the camp, he moved slightly faster. The faster he moved the more his heart beat and the more his arm throbbed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty had finished washing the instruments from Doc's medical bag and had they layed out on a clean bar towel next to Newly on the table where Doc lay unconscious. Her eyes were filled with sadness and fear. Her attention turned to the front doors of the saloon as Festus and Sam stepped through with a few things in their arms, "Ol Doc's office it one terrible sight," Festus said as he carefully placed his arm load down on a near by table.

"We're not sure if what we got will help you Newly," Sam said as he placed his items down next to Festus' stack. "There is soot and ashes everywhere. Jonas id going to have his hands full fixing up his store too," Sam stated.

Kitty nodded, "We'll all work together to get Doc back in his office and Jonas in his store," she said as she turned to Newly who held the long metal bullet probe in his hands. "Hold him still, I don't think he's fully out and I don't want him moving around while I look for the bullet," the young deputy said as he prepared to insert the probe into the wound.

Festus and Sam took a hold of Doc by the shoulders and legs and watched as Newly gently guided the probe into Doc abdomen. The young deputy moved slowly and tried to picture in his head where the bullet might be located.

Newly shook his head as he looked at the probe, which was now at least four inches into Doc's side. Doc winced and groaned, "Hold him still, "Newly ordered. Festus and Sam took a tighter hold on the doctor. Kitty watched on and prayed.

Newly leaned forward and listened to Doc breath. The physician seemed to be doing well, at least so far. Newly's big concern is the loss of blood Doc has suffered, aside from the fact the bullet remained inside him somewhere. Newly swallowed and pushed the probe further. Again Doc winced and moaned and each time Kitty gasped.

Festus was holding Doc's shoulders, "You can do it Newly," he tried to encourage Newly to keep trying. "Ol' Doc might look like a little runt, but he's as strong as an ox," the hill man winked at Newly. Newly smiled back and nodded, "I know. But the bullet is so deep," he said and looked back down to the probe which was now almost in as far as it could go. "I think I found it!" Newly looked up at the small group.

"Go fer it, Newly," Festus smiled.

Quickly Newly picked up the bullet forceps and dipped them into the alcohol solution. Once he noted the depth of the probe, he removed the object and inserted the forceps to retrieve the bullet. Again Doc wriggled and then stopped suddenly. Kitty gasped.

Newly looked up at Festus and then to Kitty. Panic ran across the young deputy's face. There was nothing but silence in the room. Festus slowly released his hands from Doc's shoulders, "Doc?" the said as he looked down at the man on the table before him. "Doc?"

Festus looked up to Newly who stood staring down at the doctor.


	18. Chapter 18

Newly slowly bent over the doctor to listen for signs of life from the man who was laying on the table in front of him. Newly sighed and looked up to the small group, "He's breathing, but it's shallow," Newly straightened himself.

"Then why did he just stop moving?" Festus asked with his voice filled with worry.

"Doc has lost a lot of blood. He just went unconscious," Newly stated. O'Brien the resumed trying to remove the bullet after he drew his right forearm across his forehead. "Once I get this bullet out and close the wound, his body will have a chance to start to generate more blood. It's going to be a long recovery for him," Newly noted.

Kitty busied herself with cotton strips and gauze in preparation of Newly's successful operation.

Newly concentrated as he slid the forceps further into Doc's side. A look of relief washed over his face once the located the bullet again. Carefully he manipulated the forceps and caught the lead projectile. Slowly, Newly pulled the long blood-covered instrument out of the doctor. Newly opened the forceps and dropped the projectile into the white enamelled tray.

Newly looked up at Festus and Sam with a slight smile on his face. He then looked over his shoulder to Kitty, "I'll need some disinfectant and sutures," he smiled.

Kitty quickly searched through the items that Sam and Festus retrieved from the doctor's office. "Here you go," she said as she walked the items over to where Newly stood. Newly smiled, "Thank you, Miss Kitty."

"How is he?" Kitty's voice was filled with fear of losing her dearest friend.

"I'll know better in a few hours," Newly stated as he began to clean the wound before closing it. He heard Kitty sigh.

"Is there anything we can do, Newly?" Sam asked.

"I'll need a hand in a minute," Newly replied. Once Newly had finished washing the wound, he placed a large neatly folded piece of gauze over the wound. "Okay, I need you both to get Doc into a sitting position so I can wrap this around him," Newly stated. "One of you will have to support his neck," he said as Sam and Festus jockeyed for positions around the table that would make the job easier on everyone.

"Okay, easy," Newly warned as he swiftly reached around the doctor, "Miss Kitty. If I could get your help," Newly look over to where Kitty stood watching. Kitty was quick to act and helped Newly with the cotton wrap.

Once he was satisfied, Newly had Sam and Festus gently lay Doc back down on the table. Newly sighed and turned to the items that were brought from the doctor's office. Newly picked up a white sheet and unfolded it before placing it over Doc. Kitty assisted and then picked up a damp cloth and blotted it across Doc's forehead. There wasn't a sound in the room.

Festus quietly walked to the door of the saloon, "I have to meet up with Matthew and the others," the hill man's voice was quite and tired sounding.

"Be careful," Kitty spoke after the deputy.

"Yes, ma'am," he tipped his hat before leaving the saloon. Kitty's eyes turned to Newly and Sam who remained next to the unconscious doctor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt reached the camp where the deputized men from Dodge remained waiting word on their next move. Matt knelt down, "I found their camp, and one of them found me," the marshal stated as he held his left forearm with his right hand as he tried to ease the throbbing pain.

"Did they follow you?" Burke whispered with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Matt shook his head, "They hadn't by the time I left," he said.

"Do you think they will?" Ed O'Connor asked with concern.

"Likely once they find the one I killed," Matt said then pursed his lips in thought. "We'll be ready for them if they do work their way back here," Matt looked around.

"And just how are we going to do that?" Burke said somewhat sarcastically. Matt glared at the shipping clerk. "Just like we would normally, except they don't know where we are, just yet," Matt snapped back.

Burke sat back on his heels and huffed.

Matt rubbed his arm and looked at the men, "I want you to spread out. Take your horses but stay within a twenty-yard distance from each other. And every few minutes make a sound of a night hawk to keep in touch. I'll stay here."

Burke was the first to move out of the camp, followed by O'Connor and Halligan. Matt sighed and wished Festus would return soon. Then he wondered how Doc was doing and if Newly was able to help his dearest friend. The marshal's insides churned out of anxiety and the unknown for his friend, the doctor. He feared that it would be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"White? Where are you?" Larry Talbot yelled into the night. There was no response. Talbot looked back at the others around the fire, "I think something is wrong," he stated.

"Like what? White could skin a mountain lion before it even knew it was dead. White will be back any time," Dyer scoffed at Talbot's fit of worry.

Roy Crawford watched from his bed roll, "If you're so worried, go out and look for him," he almost mocked Talbot's concern.

"Shut up, will you?" Talbot yelled at his friend. "You know as well as I do, White would have answered by now," Talbot stated.

Crawford shrugged, "Maybe you're right." he looked at the other men. "Go and see what the hell White is up to and bring his ass back here. We need to get some sleep so we can get a jump on the morning," Crawford said.

The others around the fire stood and gathered their rifles and holsters, "We'll be back soon," Talbot stated before he disappeared into the night.

Crawford watched his men leave the camp and fade into the darkness. The outlaw reached for is own rifle and clutched it tight to his chest. Suddenly a slight case of paranoia swept him as he wondered where White was and how far behind them the posse from Dodge was. Crawford's eyes darted around the darkness past the fire. Even the small sounds seemed big. Crawford swallowed.


	19. Chapter 19

Newly finally joined Kitty and Sam at the table near the center of the room as they kept vigil on Doc. "How is he?" Kitty asked as Newly slowly lowered himself onto a chair. She was also exhausted and wondered how Newly was managing to stay on his feet.

Newly looked at the redheaded saloon owner and smiled weakly, "I think his breathing is stronger," the young deputy said. "I think he'll be fine with a lot of rest and care," Newly rubbed the palms of his hands into his closed eyes and yawned.

With the news from Newly, Sam decided to cross his arms on the table and settle his head into them for a few moments of shuteye before dawn arrived in a few more hours. He knew at some point he and Newly would have to get Doc up to a room. He certainly couldn't return to his office any time soon.

"Where do you suppose Festus is by now?" Kitty looked at Newly with concern in her voice.

Newly sighed, "I figure he'll be just about where we found Doc. He'll be making good time without having to look for any tracks. I hope he meets up with the marshal and posse without trouble," Newly yawned again.

"You get some sleep," Kitty smiled and placed her hand on Newly's forearm. She gave it a quick gentle squeeze to show her concern for him. "I'll watch Doc for a while."

Newly nodded and thanked Kitty for the offer. He joined Sam by crossing his arms on the table and nestled his head into the crook of his elbows. His eyes quickly closed and he was soon asleep. Kitty quietly stood and walked over to where Doc was resting. She gently pushed some errant strands of his wavy greying hair back into place. She then dabbed the damp cloth across her beloved friend's forehead and wonder how much more a man his age could take. Kitty studied Doc's face looking for any signs of improvement; there was none for the time being. Kitty carefully moved a chair over to the table and sat down. A lump former in her throat as she fought back tears, "Get better, Doc. Please."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Larry Talbot wove his way through the shrubbery and peered into the darkness, "White?" White didn't answer agin. Talbot didn't like the feeling he was having and knew something was drastically wrong with Victor White. "Come on, stop horsing around," he said as he stepped further through the brush and into the darkness.

Larry Talbot stopped and looked around as best as he could in the black veil of night, "Have you guys found him yet?" he asked out loud to the other men. The other outlaws report that they had not found White yet. Talbot huffed and then cursed under his breath.

Talbot back turned to continue on his path when his foot caught on something in his path which caused him to fall forward into a horn bush. "Shit!" Talbot said out loud to no one in particular as hr tried to untangle himself from the thorns. He then felt around on the ground in the darkness to find out what tripped him.

Slowly Talbot moved his hand around until it felt the object; it was slightly warm and soft to the touch and unlike any log or vine he'd felt before. Larry moved quickly to have a better look. His eyes strained into the dark. "White!" he spoke loud and tried to arouse the outlaw. White didn't move. Talbot grabbed White's jaw and shook him, "Wake up and stop fooling around," Talbot ordered but the man didn't move. He pulled his hands way when he realized that White was dead.

"I found White," Talbot stood and yelled to the others. "He's dead!"

Roy Crawford heard Talbot and pulled himself to his feet. "He's dead? What do you mean he's dead?! How?" Crawford yelled into the night. His eyebrows furrowed as the began to think about his past, present and future.

Talbot didn't really know, "He's dead and I don't know how!" With a huff the outlaw reached down and pulled White's body up and dropped him over his shoulder to carry him back to the camp. "You already said I wasn't no doctor and now you want me to tell you how White died? Shit," Talbot grumbled as he carried White's body back to the camp.

It took Talbot a few minutes to get back to where Roy Crawford stood waiting. By then the other men had reached the camp and they helped Talbot set White's body down. Talbot knelt down and turned White's head. They could clearly see that White suffered from a blow to the head. Talbot stood, "What do you make of that?" he looked at Crawford.

Roy Crawford examined White, "Where's his knife?"

Talbot and the others looked around the camp, "I don't know?"

"Well, White always carries his knife. I bet you that it's out there where you found him," Crawford looked at Talbot.

"What are you getting at?" Talbot looked at Crawford and place his right hand on his hip, just above his gun.

"I suggesting that he found someone out there and there was a fight," Crawford said through his clenched teeth as he glared at Talbot.

"You think he pulled the knife on someone before he died?" Preston asked.

"No stupid. He did it after he died!" Crawford bellowed. "Of course he pulled it on someone before he died and whoever it was killed him," Crawford's eyes lifted to the night again. "Whoever it was could still be out there," he sneered.

The group of outlaws exchanged looks. "So what do you want us to do?" Harry Dyer asked.

Crawford limped back to the fire and thought. "Give me a few minutes," he said as he mind was racing for answers.

"Larry, go back to find his knife. I want's solid proof, and if my hunch is right, we have a fight on our hands," Crawford said as he turned to Talbot.


	20. Chapter 20

Jonas stood in front of his store with his hands his firmly on hips. He sighed at the site, but tried to pull his negative thoughts into positive one. Who knows, he thought, with a newer store, business might be better.

Out of the corner of his eye Wilbur Jonas spotted newly O'Brien who stepped out onto the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch Saloon. The last Jonas saw of the gunsmith and part-time deputy was when they rode out of town yesterday. Jonas smiled, "Newly! I didn't expect to see you and the others back into w so soon. You managed to catch Crawford, did you?!"

Newly shook his head no, "We got as far as the grove near the fork. Festus and I brought Doc in last night," Newly stated.

"Brought Doc in? I don't understand." Jonas said and then paused. "How is Doc?"

Newly shook his head again, "He's hurt really badly," Newly tried to control a yawn. "Crawford shot him," the deputy's brown eyes lifted to Jonas.

"Shot he?" Jonas repeated on in a question. Jonas looked to the doors of the saloon and took a step before stopping and turning back to. Newly, "Is it okay that I see him?"

Newly smiled, "He's still unconscious, but it's okay. Miss Kitty is with him."

Jonas smiled weakly, "Thanks Newly," he said and continued toward the Long Branch.

Sam and Newly had managed to get Doc up to one of the rooms. Jonas opened the door of the saloon and slid in looking around. His eyes spotted Sam at the back of the room, "Sam, where's Doc" his voice was caring.

Sam looked up from the table where he was trying to be the blood mopped up, "He's up in room two. Miss Kitty is with him now," the barkeep's voice was equally caring. He watched the store owner walk to the stairs and then climb them. Sam wondered why Jonas took such an interest in the doctor. With a shrug, Sam went back to work.

Jonas reached the top of the stairs and quietly made his way to room two. The store owner fled a little odd being up on the second floor of the Long Branch. With a slight gulp he looked around down at the floor hoping no one saw him. He felt like he was prowling around for some strange reason. With a drawn breath, Jonas walked t the door of room number two and rapped lightly. He heard noses from within and waited.

Kitty opened the door and looked up at Jonas, "Mr. Jonas?" she said with surprise in her tone.

"How's Doc? Newly told me all about it," Jonas asked as he tried to get a glimpse of the doctor from where he stood.

"Come in," Kitty smiled and stepped aside. She watched Jonas walk toward Doc and look down at him. Jonas then looked back to Kitty, "Is he going to be all right?"

Kitty joined Jonas at Doc's bedside, "Newly thinks so," she sighed. Her eyes then lifted to Jonas, "You seem more interested in Doc than usual," she said.

Jonas gulped and looked at the saloon owner, "Well, he does share my building, Miss Kitty..."

"Oh, Mr. Jonas!" Kitty said as her eyebrows knotted. She had in her mind that Jonas was more interested in his rent than Doc's health.

Jonas' mouth dropped open, "I don't know what you mean."

"You only came up here to see if Doc was going to be able to continue renting his office off f you," she scolded the store owner.

Jonas lower his head, "Is that what you really think?" he said before he look back up at Kitty.

Kitty stood speechless, "I'm sorry," she said.

Jonas pursed his lips and nodded. "So am I" he sighed as he turned to leave.

"Jonas?" Doc said weakly.

Wilbur Jonas turned on his heels, "Doc?"

"I'm not paying a cent of rent until my office is back to normal," Doc said then closed his eyes again. Jonas smiled, "You have always been a hard case, Doc. I'm going to hold you to it, too," he smiled and began to leave when Kitty stopped him. "Mr. Jonas, I'm so sorry for that out burst," she said.

Jonas patted Kitty on the hand, "I know. It's okay," he winked and the left the room. Kitty still felt badly and followed the store owner down the stairs. "If there is any thing you need, please ask," she said as Jonas began to step out the doors. The store owner stopped and turned back to face Kitty, "Please. I know you've been up all night with Doc and I know you must be very tired. And I know everyone thinks that all I think about is my business and money. Everyone changes sometime, don't they?" He smiled and turned away.

Sam stood at the bar and look at Miss Kitty, "What do you think Jonas meant by that?"

Kitty sighed, "I don't know, but we better keep an eye on him," she said as she walked to the door and looked out onto the street. The morning hustle and bustle had begun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With dusk breaking over the horizon, Crawford starred down at White and his knife which was cover in blood, "We have to either make a run for it or fight them," Ben Preston said as he quickly stood up and looked around.

"All this waiting is making me edgy Harry Dyer added.

"You're all a bunch of cowards," Roy Crawford stated.

"You might be the leader here Roy, but the boys have a point," Larry Talbot added.

"You too, huh?" Crawford huffed at Talbot.

"Just think for a minute," Talbot also stood. "We don't know how many of them there are, and yet they know where we are," Talbot pointed out. "Plus, how much further are you going to be able to ride with your leg all swollen up like it is?" he pointed at the outlaw's leg.

"Wouldn't be this way of that quack knew what he was doing," Crawford growled and pushed himself to his feet. He looked around at his men. "Okay. We're going to back track some and then circle whoever they are and cut them down. Does that work for you?" he pointedly asked Talbot.

Talbot was indifferent, "Oh, sure," he said flippantly. "You just give the word."

Again Crawford glared at the tall outlaw, "Yet to your horses and get ready to ride."

Talbot smirked, "Okay. You're the boss," he rolled his eyes. "Just you wait," he added under his breath.


	21. Chapter 21

Wilbur Jonas walked from the Long Branch Saloon, across the little alley toward his burnt-out store. He paused in front of the building and then decided he'd better check on what condition Doc's off ice was. The whole front of the structure was going to have to be rebuilt.

Carefully Jonas climbed the stairs, stepping over debris as he made his way to the top. Carefully he stepped through the already opened door and into the office. The air was still heavy with smoke. Everything was covered in soot – Doc would surely be depressed if he saw the office, which he also called home, in its current state.

Jonas sighed then a thought cross his mind. He carefully walked to Doc's roll-top desk and searched the top. He found what he was looking for and tucked the small piece of paper into his vest pocket. Jonas smiled as he left the office, pulling the door closed behind him. He had the one task in mind before he began to seriously look at his store. The store owner walked over to the post office and entered the little structure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crawford and his men followed what they could have Matt's tracks along the streambed. Matt heard the nasal sound of the horses before he saw the mounted men form where he was crouched behind a tree.

The outlaws moved slowly and finally Crawford raised his right hand in the air to stop his men for further approaching. "I don't like this," he growled.

"Me neither," Talbot chirped as he pulled his rifle from the leather boot on his saddle. Slowly the outlaw climbed down from his saddle and walked closer to where the posse spent the night. "Looks like they spent the night here," Talbot stated and continued to look around.

Dyer was the next to dismount. He placed his right hand on his gun and walked over to where Talbot stood.

Matt tightened his grip on his rifle and pushed himself harder into the tree trying not to be detected just yet.

Nathan Burke was near the top of the ridge with Ed O'Connor. "Why doesn't the marshal make a move?" Burke whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe he's waiting for all of them to get off their horses," O'Connor offered.

"Well if it were me, I'd have those two in chains buy now," Burke grunted. O'Connor rolled his eyes, "You talk too much," the farmer said to the shipping clerk.

Unfortunately he said it too loud and Talbot looked up in their direction. Both men ducked as Talbot pointed toward them, "Someone is up there! I told you we would be walking into trouble," Talbot yelled at Crawford who was now down off his horse.

Talbot fired his rifle at Burke and O'Connor. The first shot missed and both men scrambled for more cover. Talbot fired again, this time clipping Burke's right arm. The shipping clerk yelped.

By now Festus was in position with Joshua Halligan. Festus popped up to fire a shot when Harry Dyer pulled his gun from the holster and squeezed off a shot. Matt watched Festus go down behind some rock. Halligan fired back.

Matt swung out from behind the tree and fire a shot hitting Talbot in the chest. The outlaw reeled backward into Dyer who was hit from a bullet fired by Ed O'Connor. Both men dropped to the ground. Dyer fired a shot back, narrowly missing Halligan who was now trying to help Festus.

Ben Preston was on his way up the ridge when Ed O'Connor fired a shot, hitting the outlaw in the left leg. As he fell the rifle he was holding slipped from his hands and tumbled down the steep hill.

Roy Crawford stood staring at Matt. Both men had their guns out and aimed, "Drop the gun, Crawford. It's over," Matt stated. His eyes bore holes into Crawford's. The outlaw was uncomfortable but he wasn't willing to give up just yet. Clearly it was a stand off, however, Matt was now concerned for Festus who remained down behind the rocks with Halligan at his side. The marshal dare not take his eyes off Crawford.

"Drop the gun Crawford. I won't tell you again," Matt warned.

Dyer squirmed on the ground, "Give up, Crawford, I need help," the outlaw cried as he held his hands over his belly. Rich red blood oozed out between his fingers.

"You want the life of yet another man on your conscience?" Matt's voice was low, cold and fulled with warning.

Crawford looked over to Dyer who remained on the ground on his side, next to Larry Talbot. Talbot was flat out on his back. His mouth was open and blood trickled from the corner of his lips. Talbot's eyes were wide open, yet they saw nothing. He was stone cold dead. Crawford swallowed as he looked back at Matt, "Talbot was a good man," he sneered at Matt.

"It you perhaps, but in my books, he was wanted for a bank robbery and murder. Just like you. However, you made this more personal than I would have liked," Matt glared at the outlaw.

Crawford thought for a moment and tried to understand what matt was saying and then it dawned on him, "You mean the Doc," Crawford leered, "Well, he just seemed to open his mouth once too often for my liking," Crawford scoffed.

Matt's jaw muscles flexed in anger. "You shot him in cold blood," Matt said sternly.

"I shot him?" Crawford tried to look innocent. "Not me. That was Talbot's doing."

"No. You shot him. He told me so," Matt lifted his gun a little higher.

Crawford swallowed, "So he's still kicking, huh?"

"The last time I saw him he was. And if my friend Newly has his way will have saved Doc's life. For that I'll be grateful. And because I know Doc the way I do, he'd love to see you back in Dodge to face a jury of your peers. He's a man would appreciates the law," Matt growled at Crawford.

"So just what the hell are you going to do?" Crawford laughed out loud, almost mocking Matt.

Without a second thought, Matt pulled the trigger and the report of the shot could be heard all through the hills.

Crawford's gun hand was a bloodied mess as the slivers for the wooden grip penetrated deeply into his palm. Crawford bellowed into the air in pain as he slowly dropped to his knees clutching his right wrist to try and stop the pain. Matt quickly moved forward and kicked what was left of the gun well away from the outlaw.

The marshal was swift to shackle Crawford before he turned his attention to his deputy. Matt watched Burke and O'Connor bring Ben Preston back down from the ridge.

Matt moved quickly passed the deputized men to reached the area where Festus and Hilligan were. Matt's mouth dropped open at the sight, "Festus?"


	22. Chapter 22

Wilbur Jonas smiled to himself as he left the post office. He felt that what he had just done was the best thing, at least for Doctor Adams at this juncture in the man's life. With a drawn breath through his nose, Jonas practically marched across the street and stood before his store; he had to face reality sometime. The sight did sadden him as he crossed his arms across his chest and looked at the blackened hull that was once the front of his general store.

With a slight huff, Jonas lowered his arms and walked over to the storefront and kick off a burnt piece of wood. Then pried another piece from around the door. He examined the chard wood to see if anything could be salvaged and if not, he tossed it aside.

As Jonas worked away, Louie Pheeters stepped up next to the store owner, "Can I give you a hand?"

Jonas turned and looked at Louie. He almost said no, but then smiled, "Thanks Louie. That would be very kind of you," Jonas smiled. "I'll even buy you a beer or two," he smiled as Louie smiled back, "You don't have to buy me any beer," the older man said as he tucked into the work.

Jonas looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Thanks, Louie," he turned back to the work of rebuilding his store.

Louie looked over to Jonas who was struggling with a piece of lumber. The older man left what he was doing and helped Jonas and the board came free. Jonas looked down at the piece of wood and then up into the always-caring eyes of the town drunk. "I hope you stay," Louie said.

Jonas stood speechless. He looked at the chard wood in his hands, then at Louie before he looked back at the building. A lump formed in his throat. It seemed weird to him that the town's folk of Dodge gave him any sympathy or show of concern. Jonas smiled, "I think I will."

Louie smiled back, "I like your honesty," he said to Jonas.

Jonas half laughed, "I'm glad you do. Most don't like what I have to say half the time," he mused.

"Most don't know what they're talking about and sometimes people do like to hear the truth," Louie said as he pulled a piece of wood free into his work.

Jonas thought for a moment and then smiled, "Well, there have been times I may have over stepped my boundaries. I just want what's best for the town,' Jonas stated. However, Louie's words meant more than what Louie ever thought they might have to the store owner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt knelt down next to Festus and Halligan. Halligan held his hands on Festus' upper left chest near is shoulder, "He's bleeding bad," Halligan said as he looked up at the marshal. Matt moved Halligan's hands away from Festus' wound and he grit his teeth.

Festus moaned, "I hope you got him Matthew. Ol' Doc will be happy," he said in a hushed voice as he grit his teeth together trying to stop the pain.

"Don't you worry about that right now. We need to get you back to Dodge," Matt said as he used the bandana that Halligan was using to push into the wound. Festus squirmed but allowed Matt to continue.

"Are you going to be able to ride?" Matt asked as he and Halligan helped Festus to his feet. Festus held his shoulder and nodded as Matt fashioned a sling for Festus from his large bandana, "Let's get back to Dodge before I have other thoughts fer them," Festus glared down at Crawford and Preston.

The three men walked back down to the other men. Dyer had died by the time they reached Burke and O'Connor and the two remaining outlaws stood near the stream.

Matt walked over to Crawford and ordered him and Preston to get on their horses, "get mounted, now." Matt was in no mood to mince words. His arm hurt, Festus was hurt as was Burke, and he wondered how Doc was doing back in Dodge.

"What about them?" Crawford looked down at the dead men before he climbed up onto his horse.

"I'll send some other men out to retrieve their bodies once we're back in Dodge," Matt growled at Crawford who was clearly upset with Matt's reply. Matt watched as the men climbed up onto their horses. Halligan and O'Connor helped both Festus and Burke onto their mounts. He left Crawford and Preston to suffer alone.

Matt took a hold of Buck's reins and then pulled himself up onto the horse. His arm throbbed more now than ever. With the day half gone, matt felt they would get back to Dodge before nightfall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride back to Dodge was faster than the one out to where Matt and the others met up with Crawford and his gang. The sun hung just above the horizon and the day grew cooler as the hours past.

The group rounded a curve in the road and headed into Dodge. Their pace was much slower and the wounded men seem to wilt in their saddles. Halligan and O'Connor were now in charge of making sure that Roy Crawford and Ben Preston didn't stray from the law.

As they all rode along Front Street, those who were there stopped and watched as the lawmen guided their mounts and the outlaws to the jail down the way.

Wilbur Jonas set the pry bar down that he held in his hand. Louie Pheeters walked to the edge of the boardwalk. "We better get over to the jail, Louie," Jonas said as he stepped down and started across the street, "it looks like the marshal needs some help," he continued.

Louie set the plank down he held in his hands and followed Jonas across the street and down to the jail house.

Kitty was now out on the boardwalk in front of the saloon. She could see from where she stood that some of the men were wounded, just by the way they dismounted. Kitty gathered up the front of her dress and stepped down off the boardwalk and walked swiftly toward the jail. As she got closer, Kitty noticed Matt's arm and she drew her lips tight. Again the big marshal was injured.

Then Kitty's attention turned Festus and Burke, "Oh, Matt, what happened?" she asked as she stepped closer to matt.

Matt sighed, "If you know where newly is, Festus and Burke could use his help," Matt said.

"What about your arm?" Kitty looked at the bloodied wrap.

"It can wait. Crawford and Preston also need help," Matt stated jest as Jonas and Louise approached.

"Is there anything we can do marshal?" Jonas asked with Louie standing slightly behind him.

Matt smiled slightly, "I'd really appreciate if you could look after the horses," he sighed.

Jonas wasn't really a horse lover, but he agreed when Louie spoke up, "We can do that for you marshal!"


	23. Chapter 23

Newly had no trouble removing the bullet from Festus' shoulder, although the hill man felt otherwise, "Wall, at least it was better than what Doc would have made me go through," he grumbled as Newly covered the wound with a clean wad of cotton gauze.

Nathan Burke fidgeted from where he was sitting, "Anytime, Newly," the shipping clerk grumbled.

"I'll get to you in a minute, Burke," Newly said. "Festus' wound was more serious then yours and that's they way I'll treat you," Newly was tired of being the doctor. He looked over to the two outlaws that sat chained to the bed. They glared back at the young deputy. Newly could almost hear what they were thinking. Newly made a face and continued on the Festus' shoulder. "I suggest you keep your arm in a sling for a week or so," Newly said as he stepped away from Festus to clean the instruments.

Festus stood and grumbled a little more about the pain and now having to deal with a sling, "A week?" Newly just looked at the deputy and said nothing. Festus made a face and decided to leave the room, "Thanks for your help, Newly," he said. His voice and body language indicated how tired he was.

"You're welcome," Newly smile. "Get some sleep, Festus," Newly said.

Festus nodded and left the room. Once he was on the landing in the Long Branch, he thought he'd take a moment to see how Doc was doing. The hill man walked to the second room and knocked lightly on the door.

Kitty opened the door, "Oh, hello Festus," she smiled warmly at the deputy. "How's your shoulder?"

Festus glanced down at his shoulder and back to Kitty, "I'll be all right in a few days," he smiled. "How's ol' Doc?"

Kitty stepped away from the door, "He's still sleeping," Kitty looked back into the room at the sleeping physician. "Newly said that's normal," she looked back to Festus who nodded in understanding.

Down the hall the door opened and Nathan Burke limped out, "Just a scratch, he says. Doesn't feel like any scratch I've had before," he grumbled as he limped by Festus and Kitty. They exchanged looks and tried not to smile or break into laughter. They watched and heard Burke grumble all the way down the stairs, across the floor and out the front doors of the Long Branch. Festus just shook his head with a smile on his weathered whiskered face.

Once Newly had treated Crawford and Preston for their wounds, the young deputy moved them over to the jail house to await their trial. Newly locked the iron-barred door and walked back out to the main office of the jail. Matt sat behind his desk and watched the young man for a moment before he spoke, "It's been quite the few days for you," Matt stated the obvious.

Newly nodded, "And I'm not through yet," his brown eyes locked onto the marshal's eyes.

"Oh?" Matt said.

"I need to look at your arm," Newly pointed to the marshal's wrapped forearm.

Matt looked down at it and made a face, "I suppose you're right," the marshal said as he watched Newly set out some instruments at the little wooden table in the centre of the room. Matt stood, and walked to the table and sat down.

"You aren't even going to argue?" Newly smiled. Matt shook his head no – he was too tired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several days had passed and things seemed to be getting back to normal in Dodge. Matt walked back from the telegraph office with the messages that Judge Brooker would be in Dodge in a week's time. Matt stopped, and watched the construction, or reconstruction as it would be of the front of the general store. Matt chuckled at Jonas as he was trying to instruct several people at one time and for a man who worked solo for many years, it was hard. Matt almost felt sorry for the mercantile owner.

The marshal continued on his way back to the jail to inform his prisoners of their trial date.

Jonas was almost beside himself, "Oh, for Pete sake, you know that goes up to Doc's office," he pointed to one man who held window trim in his hands.

"You didn't tell me how badly the store was damaged in your letter Mister Jonas," a familiar voice stated.

Jonas stopped in his tracks and then smiled as he turned to look at Joe Morgan. "Joe!" Jonas smiled broadly, "Just look at you!" he said as he extended his right hand to the preacher. Morgan looked down at his black suit, "It's Reverend Morgan, now," he looked up into Jonas' light blue eyes.

Jonas continued to smile, "I'm so glad you were able to come. Doc will be very happy to see you. He was very touched by what you did with his watch, and once he was hurt, I couldn't think of another thing that could make him feel better, than seeing you," Jonas' face slowly became serious. "Doc was hurt really badly," he said.

Reverend Morgan nodded, "I understood that in your letter and that's why I wanted to come to Dodge so quickly," Morgan's voice held deep concern for the doctor. Morgan looked up at the doctor's office and then back to Jonas, "Where is Doc?"

Jonas pointed to the saloon, "Miss Kitty has been kind enough to keep him in room number two and watch over him," the store owner smiled.

"Miss Kitty and Doc are extremely dear friends. I can understand why she'd want him under her care at this point," Joe smiled. "I'll be back later," Morgan placed his hand o Jonas' shoulder before he turned toward the Long Branch.

As the preacher stepped through the doors and down into the darkened room, he could feel all eyes on him, except those of Kitty Russell, Matt Dillon and Sam Noonan. They were all in a huddle at the end of the long wooden bar discussing the forthcoming trial.

Joe stood a few feet back and cleared his throat to get some attention.

Kitty was the first to look up, followed by Matt and Sam, "Joe!" Kitty smiled and moved away from the bar and she gave Joe a light kiss in the cheek. Kitty then stood back, "I suppose that might have been inappropriate," she teased.

Joe laughed, "No, Miss Kitty. In fact it was welcomed," he smiled.

"What brings you back to Dodge, Joe?" Matt asked.

Joe pulled a letter from his pocket, "This," he said as he handed Matt the letter Jonas posted to him. Matt took the letter and read it. The marshal's eyebrows crept upwards as he handed the letter to Kitty. Kitty read the note and a mist filler her eyes. She didn't know what to say other than, "Let me show you up to Doc's room," she smiled and took Joe's arm and guided him through the crowd and up the stairs.


	24. Chapter 24

Joe stepped into the room and pulled a chair close up to the bed where Doc lay sleeping. He didn't want to wake the doctor, but he also wanted to know that he was there; "Doc?" his voce was soft and caring. Kitty smiled from the door and then closed it, leaving Joe to talk to Doc alone.

Doc slowly opened his eyes and rolled his head to look at the person who called his name. Doc did a double take, "Joe?" he then smiled.

Joe smiled back, "How are you, Doc?" the newly ordained reverend asked.

"Oh, I'll be fine. I hurt, of course," Doc said as he tried to reposition himself. He stopped and winced.

"Careful, now," Joe said.

"What brings you to Dodge?" Doc asked.

Joe pulled the letter from his vest pocket and handed it to Doc, "This."

Doc took the piece of paper then picked up his eyeglasses from the little table next to the bed. Once Doc put his glasses on, he began to read the letter.

"_Dear Joe,_

_Doc was moved by your act of kindness to have his watch repaired. Unfortunately with events of late, the doctor has suffered a very bad injury. His office and my store have also suffered damage._

_I was hoping that if you could spare the time to pay Doc a visit, it might help his moral._

_Sincerely,_

_Wilbur Jonas."_

Doc stared at the letter and his eyes misted. "Jonas did this?" he looked up at the reverend. Joe smiled, "Yes. I think that he's a very private man who is often misunderstood," the reverend said.

Doc looked back at the letter and started to hand it back to Joe. "No. You keep it," Joe said with a smile. "Perhaps sometime you and Wilbur can talk about it," the reverend stood.

"How long will you be in Dodge?" Doc asked.

"I can be here for a few days. To be honest I haven't really set my mind on the next stages of my life," he half chuckled as he looked down at this preacher's suit. Doc smiled.

"Get some rest Doc. I'll be around. I might even roll up my sleeves and give Mr. Jonas a hand with the store and your office. He looked a little flustered earlier," Joe smiled.

"Thanks for this," Doc lifted the letter and smiled.

Joe nodded and stepped to the door. By the time he had opened the door and stepped into the hallway, Doc was asleep again. Joe quietly closed the door and made his way down to the main floor of the saloon.

"How's Doc?" Matt asked the reverend.

"Just fine," Joe smiled. "I'll be over at the store with Mr. Jonas," the reverend said in passing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week had passed and Doc sat on the edge of the bed, fully clothed. He was more then anxious to leave the confines of the room at the Long Branch. Slowly he stood; he held his side as he did. The wound still hurt as he moved, but he knew it was to be expected.

Doc was also quite curious to see what had been done to his office and the general store. He'd been listening to the sounds of hammers now for a week.

Doc stepped toward the door and realized his glasses and the letter were still on the bedside table. Doc picked up his glasses and folded the arms before he placed them in the metal case he kept in his vest pocket. He then picked up the letter. With a smile under his grey moustache, the doctor ticked his head. He still couldn't believe that Jonas asked for Joe to visit him. "Hum," Doc said as he tucked the note into his lower vest pocket.

Doc opened the door to the room and stepped out onto the landing. It felt good to be up and around again.

Kitty, Matt and Festus looked up and watched Doc walk to the stairs then slowly make his way to the main floor of the saloon. Kitty was smiling, "Good to see you on your feet again," she said.

"It feels good," Doc said with a wink.

"How are ya feeling, Doc?" Festus asked.

"Just fine, Festus. How's your shoulder?" Doc asked as he ran his right hand across his moustache.

"Ah, it's okay," Festus shrugged.

"You should see what Jonas has been doing with your office and store," Matt smiled.

"That was one of the first things I want to do," Doc said as he began to walk to the doors of the saloon. Matt, Kitty and Festus watched the doctor leave.

Doc stepped out onto the boardwalk and drew in a breath of fresh air; someone cursing disrupted his enjoyment of the day. Doc blinked and walked toward the disturbance and stopped at the alley as he saw Jonas holding his hand and cursing up a blue streak.

Doc walked over to the mercantile owner, "Jonas, what happened?"

Jonas looked up at the doctor, "I got a sliver in my hand," he said as he tried to pull the long needle like piece of wood from his palm.

"Let me have a look," Doc said as he took Jonas' hand, "Hum, "That's a good one," Doc said as he carefully pulled the sliver out of the store owner's hand. It was obviously causing Jonas some discomfort as he tried to pull his and free of the doctor's clutch. "There," Doc said as he held the sliver up to show Jonas.

"Thanks, Doc," Jonas shook his hand.

"It's me that should be thanking you," Doc said as he stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets.

"Huh?" Jonas wasn't following what Doc was saying.

Doc pulled the letter from his vest pocket. "Thank you for sending this," he smiled.

"Oh," Jonas said with some embarrassed. He smiled, "I," he tried to find the right words, but they weren't coming.

"I know, and thank you," Doc smiled. "You should put something on that hand so it won't get infected," Doc pointed out.

Matt joined the two men, "Has Jonas given you the grand tour yet?" Matt smiled at the doctor.

"Not yet. I just pulled this out of his hand," Doc held up the sliver and Matt made a face. "I bet that hurt," he stated.

"And then some," Jonas looked at his hand.

"By the way Jonas," Matt said, "I'd like for you testify at next week's trial."

Jonas looked up at the marshal, "Oh," he said.

"You too, Doc," Matt added.

Doc screwed his left index finger into his ear, "I figured as much. I did a lot of thinking while I was laid up," the doctor stated.

Jonas knew he had to testify, but he hated it, "Certainly marshal," he said in a hushed voice.

"Say, Jonas. How about this grand tour that Matt was talking about?" Doc said to change the subject.

Jonas smiled, "Oh, certainly. I hope you like what we've been doing," the store owner said as he quickly moved to the steps, followed by the doctor. Jonas talked about the renovations as they climbed the stairs. Matt chuckled to himself – he was enjoying the transformation of Wilbur Jonas.


	25. Chapter 25

Doc, Jonas and reverend Joe Morgan stood outside the church where the trial for Roy Crawford and Ben Preston was about to take place. The doctor and the store owner were telling the reverend about their harrowing ordeals. The young reverend shook his head and remembered back to the horrific train crash some months earlier. He wondered how both men were able to cope as well as they could.

Matt stepped over to the small group of men, "They are just about to start," his voice was low and calculated.

Jonas and Doc excused themselves as they made their way into the building and took their seats near the front of the room. Sheriff Parker and his two deputies, Charlie Appleby and Howard Bell where also in attendance and sat near the front of the room as well.

Everyone in the room was looking around to see who was in attendance, including Leon Henshaw from Spearville. He wanted to see justice done for the murder of his boss and friend.

In fact there were several people from Spearville, including Evelyn Sawyer. She sat near the back of the gallery and watched with interest. She was also trying to blend in and not be noticed by Sheriff Parker and his deputy.

The bailiff entered the room from the back door near the office and ordered everyone to stand as Judge Brooker entered room and took his place at the table at the front of the room. Once the judge was seated, the bailiff had everyone take their seats.

Matt, Kitty, and reverend Morgan sat together near Nathan Burke, Ed O'Connor and Joshua Halligan. All eyes were on Roy Crawford and Ben Preston and both men knew it.

Crawford looked around the room from under his eyebrows and his eyes spied Evelyn. He tried to hide his smile. Quickly he turned way.

Leon Henshaw noticed and leaned forward, "Sheriff?" he whispered into the sheriff's ear.

"What Leon," Parker asked.

"Did you see that?" Henshaw whispered again.

"See what? Leon, you're not making sense," Parker was getting annoyed.

"Didn't you see the way Roy Crawford looked at that lady over there in the back row?" Leon pointed across Parker's shoulder.

Both sheriff Parker and Howard Bell looked across the room. "Hey," Bell nudged his boss. "That's the woman that was in that shack where we picked Crawford up the first time," he said with surprise in his tone.

Parker looked more closely at the woman who was desperately trying to blend in and disappear into the throng of people who came to witness the trial. Parker looked over to his deputy, "Keep an eye on her at all times," he ordered.

The sheriff's attention was brought back to the trial which had started. Leon Henshaw was called to the witness stand and took his oath before sitting in the chair next to the judge.

The questions about what happened all seemed straight forward and the prosecutor worked his way through the witnesses quickly. The defence had little going for it. With Jonas' and Doc testimony the jury sat spellbound and there was little hope now for Roy Crawford. He'd end his days on the end of a rope.

Crawford was found guilty of robbery, murder, assault and evading the law. His temperament did little to impress Judge Brooker or the jury.

Ben Preston was charged with assault and assisting in a jail break. He would spend the next ten years in the state prison. Doc cringed at the thought as he remembered the time he spent behind the walls of Kansas State Penitentiary. "I wouldn't wish that on anyone," the doctor said to no one in particular he said as he watched the armed guards take Preston to the awaiting prison wagon. The out law glared at everyone as he limped past them to the door.

Other guards held Roy Crawford, "Mr. Crawford, you shall remain in Dodge City until you are hanged tomorrow," Brooker stated. The room was silent after the bailiff asked all to rise again while the judge left the room. Evelyn was the only one that made a sound as she got up to leave the room.

Howard Bell nudged his boss, "She's leaving the building," Bell said.

By now Matt had seen the interest that sheriff Parker and his deputy were showing toward the woman. Matt waited patiently for Brooker to leave so that he could talk to Parker. Once the judge left, Matt quickly excused himself from Kitty and the others to make his way through the crowd to reach sheriff Parker, "What's up?" Matt asked as he too watched the woman leave.

"That woman was in the homestead where we picked Crawford up after the robbery. I think she might be a very good friend of his," Parker's eyes held to the doorway as he watched people leaving the room.

"Do you tink she'll try something?" Matt asked.

Parker's eyes returned to Matt's, "Somehow I wouldn't put it passed her," he stated.

Matt made a face and nodded, "Thanks for the tip," he said as he left the building.

Jonas and Doc stood outside the church. Doc was going into detail about his time in the state penitentiary. "Doc, I had no idea it was that hard on you," Jonas sympathised. "Well, it's over now and water under the bridge now as far as I'm concerned," Doc smiled.

Jonas shook his head, "I surely don't know what I would do in such a predicament."

"Let's not dwell on it anymore, all right?" Doc smiled.

"Oh, yes, of course. Sorry Doc," the store owner felt badly. "Can I buy you a drink?" He offered Doc.

Doc smiled, "You sure can!" The two men started across the street when Matt stopped them.

"Matt?" Doc questioned.

"Look, I think you two shook spend the night at the jail with Festus and me," Matt said.

Both Doc and Jonas exchanged looks. "What on heaven's earth are you talking about?" Doc asked.

"I think Roy Crawford has a vixen friend in town and she might try something to free him. You two would be pretty tempting targets." Matt stated.

"So much for our drink," Doc said as he looked at Jonas and back to Matt.

Matt smiled, "I'll see you get a jug of beer. Okay?"

Both men sighed as they knew they really didn't have much choice. "Come along, Jonas. We're going to jail for the night," Doc laughed as did the store owner. Matt just rolled his eyes as he watched the pair walked down the street. Doc sometimes pretended to be drunk while Jonas waved his arms in the air like a mad man. "I'm not sure those two should stay together," Matt mused to himself before he decided to try and locate this mystery woman.

Evelyn Sawyer sat at a table at the back of the Long Branch. Her eyes watched everyone in the room. All of them were talking about the hanging in the morning. As she sipped on her beverage, her eyes spotted the sheriff from Spearville and the Dodge City marshal. Both men scanned the room for the woman they saw leaving the court.

Matt nudged Parker, "She's at the back."

Parker finally spotted her, "What are you thinking?"

"We find out what she's doing here and we either holder her over night, or make her go home," Matt stated.

Parker pursed his lips, "I think you'll be better off with the first of your two suggestions," he sighed.

Both men moved through the crowd and finally stood before Evelyn Sawyer. "You were in the house where I found Roy Crawford. What brings you here?" Parker asked out right.

Sawyer said nothing at first as she looked at the two lawmen. And then she sighed, "I was thinking I could do something for Roy."

"Like let him escape, again?" Matt asked as he moved closer.

Evelyn nodded, "But after what I heard today, I know he'd just continue on his way. I thought I was in love with him..." she stated as her eyes filled with tears. Matt sighed and looked at Parker who didn't know what to say.

Matt looked back at Evelyn, "Look, I'm sorry about Roy. But he was found guilty and he will hang tomorrow morning," the marshal stated.

Evelyn swallowed, "I know. I'll be here to see it," she whispered. "Roy was a good man at one time," she tried to smile before tears of angst over took her and she sobbed into her hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came and the mood of the town was sombre. The hangman's platform was constructed over night in the yard behind the livery stable. Matt escorted Roy Crawford across the street and through the gate at the west end of the stable.

Reverend Joe Morgan stood straight with his Bible in hand as the condemned man walked by, "May God have mercy on your soul," Morgan said.

Roy Crawford growled and spat at the ground before Joe. Reverend Morgan drew a breath but didn't bat an eye.

Evelyn stood near the stairs that led up to the platform and Crawford even glared at her. She looked away as he climbed to the top.

With a few words from reverend Morgan, a black hood was slipped over Crawford's head before the noose was slipped around his neck. There was a pause before the executioner pulled the lever and Crawford dropped through the platform. His body bounced slightly and his legs twitched as the last of his life left him.

Slowly the small crowd dissipated and left Roy Crawford to swing a little while longer.


End file.
